Five Rings, One Heart
by sherabo
Summary: The games come once in a life time for many. Joey's dreams of victory will unite a town in friendship. His desires will change the lifes of many and lead others to acts of courage. Enjoy Joey as a ten year old boy and later a teen of strenght and passion
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh, just the words in the story.

Just a long winded thought that will be written from beginning to end nonstop over the next few days. Different from my writings, it's a light hearted friendship story to be enjoyed by all level of readers.

Hey just a little tribute to the Olympics of 2008 with the cast of Joey and friends. All the games and rules are not based on facts it's only the spirit of the games that is truly fact based. I've always admired the athletics and the peace that the games hopefully bring for fourteen days. Simply amazing, well let the games begin. I know there is pain, sorrow, and suffering behind the curtains, but for a moment we can breathe in one breath.

It's even more amazing that the internet joins so many of us together from all around the world; we are united in friendship. Hey and it is 352 days out of the year, so in a sense we are Olympic champs in our own way enduring always. Sometimes reviewers hand us our metals and follow authors, sama's, chan's, beta's, senpai's and koi's give us the courage to push on to the finish line. I give you all gold medals for the courage to post and bare your very souls to the world.

**This is my metal to all of you!! Wear it proudly, you have deserved it. **

**The metal would have rings of gold, silver, and bronze around the edges. In the middle of the metal a scroll unrolled with a quill pen and small bottle of ink, slightly raised would be centered. Words written in Greek would say **_**"I write to live, I live to write." **_

_**A tribute to reviewers would be on the back, "I read with passion, I read with heart" a small book open in the middle would be in the center of the metal. **_

_**Well that's one writer's vision, hope you like it. Let me know. Well let's get it on!!  
**_

**Oooooo**

**Title: Five Rings, One Heart**

**Chapter One: Little boys and Little girls**

"Mommy, Mommy Joey ate my hot dog! I want it back." A little girl no older than six or seven wrinkled her nose and bared her teeth at the little boy with the golden hair. His cheeks were twice the normal size of a boy his age because they were filled with mustard, pickles, hotdog, and buns. The girl shook her head in frustration and her long chestnut bangs felt forward in her eyes. "Mommmmmeeyyyy."

"Tea we don't scream, it's not lady like," a soft motherly voice spoke from the other side of the door. It was Tea's mother, Ms. Gardener.

"I'm not a lady; I want my hot dog, Mommy!" Tea pointed to Joey's cheeks filled with her hot dog. Joey looked around for any other treats he could snatch from Tea's lap, totally oblivious to his friend's feelings.

Without any warning she balled her tiny fingers into a tight fist and lifted the threatening man made ball above her head to strike. In Tea's mind the hot dog needed a champion.

"Ouch!" Joey rubbed his head and ran his fingers through his sun-bleached mop of unruly curly hair. Often he would be teased about his abundance of golden curls which his mother refused to cut. Later on as a teen, Joey would allow his best friend to flat iron his hair much to his mother's distress.

"Mrs. Gardener, Tea hit me . . . ." he paused for affect and worked up those puppy dog tears sure to melt any mother's heart. Tea didn't see it coming and continued to rage. Joey just pouted. "It hurt . . . . Sniffs," Joey wailed.

Tea stepped back like a pitcher on the block and rotated her arm preparing to deliver a knockout punch to the little boys head.

"Tea Jennifer Gardener, don't you dare hit that boy." Mrs. Gardener walked briskly out of the kitchen catching her daughter out of the corner of her eye; hand in the air.

"What have I told you about fighting, young lady? You remember how we have talked about sharing. **Sharing is caring. Caring is friendship. Friendship is sharing and caring for one another.** " It was a speech Tea heard all her young life. Mrs. Gardener nodded in Joey's direction and smiled looking into his big hazel eyes. Joey was a handful; always into mischief, but so adorable. "Joey is your friendship friend."

"Mommy, Mommy he's a pig, always stealing other people's food." She put her hand down, but her tiny fingers remained in the 'Tea knock down one. . two. . three. . punch' position.

"Tea, we don't call our friends names." Mother pointed fingers at the little girl; point for little boy.

"Well he's . . . . Not my friend . . . so there . . . . Piggy, piggy!!" Little girl just lost two points.

"Tea go to your room!" Mothers hands on hip. Game ball, fun is over.

"But, Mommy . . . . Joey I hate you forever." She had tears in her eyes and rubbed them away furiously. Tea stood her ground; this was her house and her mother.

"Now, Tea Jennifer Gardener," Mother uses full name, game over; trouble.

Tea couldn't believe her mother sided with that moron. For all that it was worth she kicked Joey and hoped it would be hidden from that even present mother vision. _'You know they have eyes in back of the head, superman_ _vision._ _It was given to Mother's to torment kids,' _she thought. The kick was followed by the old tongue out of the mouth. Next she swished her pink petty coat in his face and strutted off to the sanctuary of a little girls' room.

"Ouch!"

"Tea, I told you not to fight and you kicked Joey anyway. "Stop right now and listen. You will not have any ice cream tonight." Mother faced her defiant daughter with hands on each hip.

Tea's eyes brimmed with tears. Grandmother had made that special double chocolate ice cream with gummy bears she loved so much. It was for her sleep over tonight.

"But Mommy, please." Tea unfurled her fist and sighed in defeat.

"You should apologize to Joey." Mother sighs; she couldn't understand Tea's behavior.

Tea's stony glaze penetrated Joey muffled look and he instantly regretted upsetting Tea. He pleaded with his puppy dog eyes, but it was too late. Tea couldn't see anything through her tears.

"Mommy, I can't and I won't." The teary little girl wanted to just die and kick Joey to the curb or grind him into the nearest hole. No, put him in a swing and push it to China, instead she just ran to her room.

"Mrs. Garner, I did eat the hotdog, I'm sorriest. Please don't take away Tea's ice cream . . . . I'm not really hurtin' see." Joey felt so miserable.

"Joey, I understand you want to protect your friend, but Tea has to control her temper and stop beating up on boys. She's a little girl." Mrs. Gardener busied herself sweeping the porch and finished lecturing Joey.

Joey arched his shaggy eyebrows and started to speak, but realized the words in his mind would ground Tea for life. Tea defended Yugi and Tristan's honor all the time. She was constantly taking on bullies, and kicking butt. Tea was the leader of the gang and controlled the violence at school. If it wasn't for Tea all the little nerds would be dog bait.

"Well I gotta go; I'm meeting Yugi at the park. Can Tea please come when she finish crying. I promise we won't fight anymore, pinky swears." He held up his little finger and waited.

Mrs. Gardener smiled and kissed the mass of golden curls on top of his head. She wiped the mustard off his face and sent him on his way with a motherly push. Joey ran the short distance to the neighbor park and jumped into the sand pit. It was his most favorite place to be in the whole world, unless he was running along the beach in the sand. For the moment he forgot his troubles and started to day dream of his future, as only a ten year old boy would do.

Ooooooo

See you in Chapter 2, review, thanks for reading...

.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Yugioh, just the words in the story.

Just a long winded thought that will be written from beginning to end nonstop over the next few days. Different from my writings, it's a light hearted friendship story to be enjoyed by all level of readers.

Hey just a little tribute to the Olympics of 2008 with the cast of Joey and friends. All the games and rules are not based on facts it's only the spirit of the games that is truly fact based. I've always admired the athletics and the peace that the games hopefully bring for fourteen days. Simply amazing, well let the games begin. I know there is pain, sorrow, and suffering behind the curtains, but for a moment we can breathe in one breath.

**Ooooo**

**Five Rings, One Heart**

**Chapter 2: In the park**

"Wow I really blew this." Lost in thought, Joey did not hear Yugi walk up behind him. Actually Yugi was on a branch high up in the old willow tree near the sand pit. He could watch everyone who approached the park, especially the bullies. He watched Joey play in the sand and noticed he wasn't have a good time.

"Joey, whatcha doing?" Yugi sat on the wooden bench next to the sand pit.

"Nothin' . . . . Well, thinkin' . . . ." Joey twisted a random curl from the side of his head against his cheek. Yugi was well aware his friend needed to talk; he recognized the nervous habit and responded.

"Joey, I thought you went to have lunch with Tea, so why are you in the park?" Yugi moved to the edge of the sand pit and waited.

"Yugi . . . Tea hates me forever . . . I ate her hotdog . . . mommy took her ice cream . . . Tea hit me and now I think I am going to die." Joey's eyes watered he really loved Tea and it seem like his world was falling apart. Joey had three things that brought joy to his life. Tea's friendship was tops on the list, his dream, and school. Yep, school brought warm classrooms in the winter and two meals a day. Yep, he loved school.

"Joey please slow down. . . . Tea is your bestist, bestist friend in the universe. Just apologize and make up." It seem real easy to Yugi. This was not the first time the two were in tears over something.

"It's really bad this time." Joey wiped his eyes.

"Joey, Tristan's mom has some pretty new ribbons at her shop. You know how much Tea likes ribbons in her hair." Joey's eyes widened as a plan formulated.

"Yugi, I could get one today. That's cool." He reached in his pocket for some money, but the contents proved to be useless. "Let's see two marbles, four pennies, one empty bag of chips, and two candy bar papers."

Yugi watched his friend turn the pockets of his pants inside out.

"Ahh man, I'm screwed for sure. Yugi I don't have any money." He returned to his spot in the sand, but at least he wasn't completely depressed. Yugi did give him a little hope.

"_YUGI, YUGI_ where is he! I know Joey is hiding from me." Her voice shattered the boy's inner ear membranes and for a moment they were both deaf. Joey regained his senses first, he had nowhere to run. 'I'm going die,' he thought.

"Don't even try to run Joseph Wheeler; Tristan is standing guard at the end of the road. Bakura has the south exist blocked and Ryou is at the north end. You're mine!!"

"Tea, Joey really didn't mean to eat your hotdog." His eyes pleaded for the life of his friend. Joey stood in the sandbox hiding behind Yugi's back, clutching his shirt in desperation.

"Joey is that true, well are you sorry." Tea smirked.

Joey boldly stepped in front of Yugi and spoke. He reasoned if he could distract the girl he could run. Tristan was easy to get around. "Well Tea, I'm sorry I got you in trouble, but the hotdog was good. . ."

"Joey," screamed Yugi, "Have you lost your mind?"

Joey trembled but he decided he would face Tea and let her do whatever she wanted. He was a jerk, so he deserved her anger.

"Joey, why are your pockets inside out?" All she could do was laugh. Joey and Tea were the rug rats of the neighborhood and right now Joey looked funny.

"Mommy told me you were sorry and asked to have my ice cream given back to me." Tea's emotions went from the wicked witch of the west to Alice in wonderland. She was happy.

Joey sighed and sat back down in the sand box. Tea moved to his right and Yugi to his left. Tea leaned in to peck his cheek and he caught her just in time.

"Ahh . . . Tea no kissing, please," he pulled away almost falling in Yugi lap. Yugi just laughed. His friends were happy again.

"Hey, Joey what's that in the sand?" Tea pointed to the drawing in the sand. Five rings were joined together, each forming a series of perfect little circles.

"Yeah it's pretty Joey, but what do they mean?" Yugi leaned in for a closer look.

"Gosh, you guys are really dumb butts." Joey smirked.

"Joey," Tea pulled a curl from behind his ear.

"Ouch, can't you find someone else to attack." Joey whined.

"Tea, let Joey explain the drawing," Yugi voiced.

"Ok, it's the 'lympic rings.' I read about them in the library. They can make you very, very important and famous. One day I'm going to be a hero and every one will respect me. I will be a lympic hero."

"Wow Joey will we still be friends," Yugi blushed but he still had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, Yugi I'll let you carry my books and portant' papers. You could be my main man." Joey stood up and puffed out his chest.

"What about meeeee…?" screamed Tea.

"Well you could be my body guard," Joey smiled. For the moment Tea was ok; at least she could protect the idiot.

"Joey I think you are making this up. How are five circles going to do all that?" Tea walked away from the sand pit and motioned for Tristan to come out of hiding. He ran up the road and studied Joey's drawing in the sand.

"Wow Joey, that's cool." Tristan's mind drifted for a moment, because he knew what the rings were and he had a dream of his own.

Tea set down on a bench nearby and removed the ballet slippers she constantly wore. The sand was everywhere. She rubbed her delicate toes. Yeah, Tea had her own dreams.

"Listen, it's not a lie, Tea. You have to practice really hard on one thing in sports. Ever hour, every day, forever and forever, sometimes you will not be able to sleep." All eyes turned to Joey in complete silence. "If you become the best and win contest you can go to the lympics. At the lympics they have medals made of gold, big man." Joey used his hands to express the grander of his dream.

"Joey it's called the Olympics," Tristan shook his head.

"That's what I said lympics, anyway. After I win the goal medal the town will have a big parade and I will have all the girlfriends in the world. Plus everyone will bow down to me."

"You wish, mop head," taunted Tea.

"Don't call me that, big foot," Joey backed behind Yugi.

"Why am I your human shield?" Yugi chimed.

"Easy, Tea thinks you are too cute to hit." Joey whispered in Yugi's ear, causing him to blush.

"Shut up, Joey I heard that." Tea picked up her ballet slipper and started to throw it at Joey, but she might hit Yugi, 'first crush'.

Joey just laughed and bent down to study his rings again. With love in his heart he wrote his name in one of the rings. "I'm going to be the fastest man alive. Believe it."

"Joey can I have a ring too." Yugi voice was low, but very sincere. Joey thought long and hard. Yugi since you like to climb and jump, maybe you could be a nastics."

"What is a ymnastics? Well they dance on mats, and walk on very skinny wires and stuff."

"Ah . . . Joey it's called gymnastics," smirked Tristan.

"Whatever I'll do it," piped Yugi. Joey started to write Yugi's name in the ring on his right side. But Tea had other plans.

"Joey that's my ring; I'm always on your right and Yugi is on your left." Tea did not allow for discussion and no one asked exactly what she would be doing. Tristan took the ring next to Yugi, he felt safer there. One ring remained open but the pack was sealed that day. Joey and three friends at the tender age of ten set out on a mission. It was one boy's dream, but it created a bond of hope for all.

**Oooooo Chapter 3 coming up, my fingers are aching, gotta goo!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, just the story**

**Written with the spirit of the 2008 Olympic Games in my heart and soul; enjoy and review.**

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Three: Victory and Defeat, Joey's Story**

**Five Years Later **

Ifa town could be characterized as sleepy, quite, or just plain boring, one would say Domino led the pack. Its inhabitants led non-descriptive lives; going to work five days a week, going to church every Sunday, picnics on Saturday, and movies Friday night. Parents were distance from the lives of those between the ages of thirteen to eighteen only checking to see if they were in said rooms after dark, or visiting the 'good friends'. In fact the parents were completely unaware just what the teens of the city were doing let alone involved in. One would say two worlds existed usually coming together only when trouble became an issue.

Yet underneath this sleepy giant beat the heart of a small group of champions, that would over the course of time change the small minds and ignite a flame of passion. One teen Joey Wheeler believed with all his heart he had the power to make a difference in his life and the town. He longed to gain just a little respect and prove to the town he was worth something. The blond needed a little support now, but because he wasn't running the streets, doping, or just plain getting into trouble nobody heard his plea. Joey's heart was breaking into little pieces and he wondered if after all his efforts of five years he had come to the end of his journey.

"Ahhh . . ." a track tennis shoe sped through the air, falling short of hitting a pole at the end of the practice track field. Joey turned the offensive broken spike over and over in his hands. This was the forth broken spike and this time he almost sprained his ankle when it fell apart. _'How am I supposed to run with shoes one year old, the spikes are broken and my ankle hurts like hell? I'm so hungry I can't see straight, my side hurts and it's cold out here.' _His father threw him out last night when he asked for a little money to buy some new track tennis shoes.

'**Boy who do you think you are, if you don't stop this insanity, don't come back. Who's going to give you a medal? Yere hear me!! Get out and stay out. You just like you mother, worthless.'**

Joey had spent the night in the park. The words cut to the core, but he wouldn't give up, he just couldn't. He skipped school, hoping to find a part time job; _'maybe night school, I just gotta do something. Everybody's counting on me to lead them on.' Just last week everybody recommitted to the goal of victory, made by a ten year old boy after Yugi and Tristan qualified for the state finals in their field last week. Tea was due to come home after attending a special camp for swimmers. At first Tea wanted to work the gym, but Mom was afraid she would develop too many muscles and ruin her chances of becoming a petite ballerina. Swimming was very graceful and not subject to broken ankles. He was the only one behind._

He pulled his long legs up close to his chest and hugged them protectively with arms tired from throwing his make shift javelin. The soft grass was the only source of comfort, as was natural to runners and he wondered if it would be his bed tonight. Slowly he began to rock back and forth in mild frustration at the futility of it all.

"Joey. . . . Joey is that you?" Tea's voice soared through the night air. "My god Joey it is you. What are you doing out here?" She ran to his side and stopped short of falling against his legs. Joey stopped rocking but refused to look up. '_I can't let her see me like this, she'll only laugh. I know it.'_

Hands planted squarely on her slender hips she tried to peak underneath his hair, which reverted to a mop of curls whenever he worked out really hard; manly sweat and sweat. "Joey I've been looking all over the city for you. I just returned from camp and I wanted to tell you everything, but what do I hear? Everyone is worried and Yugi just told me you have been missing for almost two days. Are you crazy where have you been? Are you listening to me?" She poked his leg.

"Go away, big foot," his voice a whisper.

Tea almost returned the jib with a smart ass remark, but his body started to shake and tremble ever so slightly. Soft whimpers escaped from his lips; she recognized the sounds because he only cried like that when they were alone together. It was a sign he needed her and her alone.

"Ringgg . . ." sound track from the Phantom of the Opera; her cell phone voiced its complaint against her side hip pocket. "Darn phone, not now!!" Never taking her eyes of Joey Tea responded to the voice on the other end.

"Yes Yugi . . . I found him . . . . Ah . . . no he can't come to the phone. . . . He's ok. . . Well . . . you're coming down. . . . No!! I mean . . . . I'm going to take him home with me . . . talk to you later . . . really . . . Joey's cool . . . bye." Tea flipped the phone back and placed it in its protected pink case, but not before cutting it off.

Tea untied her white Nike jacket from around her waist and placed it across Joey's shoulders. "Joey you can call me whatever you want, I am not going anywhere but by your side. You got it idiot?" She squatted down beside him and brushed wet bangs out of his eyes. He had been crying.

"I'm not talking to you." His lip trembled, but Tea held his jaw firmly in her hands and glared with concern at her best friend. She settled down directly in front of him and refused to move.

"Alright Joey, spill it. It's me Tea. You can tell me anything. You can do anything; I'm here always and forever. Even when I hate you, I love you Joseph Wheeler." The smile was weak and his even weaker but their eyes met with deep emotion and compassion only close friends would understand. Joey was not alone.

"Tea, what am I going to do?" The flood of tears shook his body and Tea pulled him in close. Sighing both teens realized the hardest part was over.

"Ok now that I look like yesterday's wet mop, can we gooooo? This grass itches and I haven't had dinner since I've spent all night looking for you." Tea chided.

"Tea I don't have any shoes, I think I hurt my ankle and. . . ." Joseph was a mess.

"Ahh . . . what am I going to do with you? Here, put your arm around my shoulder and I'll call mommy to come and get us at the gate." Tea fussed, but if anyone came near the blond in his weaken state, she'd skin them alive. "Joey you know mommy is going be real mad at you. Unfortunately she treats you like her son, so don't worry. Honesty Joey, you are such a dork face."

"Tea, Pops kicked me out . . . I got this letter about qualifications for my race . . . . I don't have any money . . ." His stomach growled.

Joey blushed and leaned his head against the soft chestnut curls that fell just below Tea's shoulders. Slowly and painfully two solitary figures hobbled the long distance to the exits gate of the track field. One entered the field in defeat but two left in victory.

**One week later . . . .**

Joey received an early birthday present from the gang; new practice shoes. Mrs. Gardener arranged for Joey to work on the weekends in exchange for room and board at Tristan's mother's gift shop. She had a little room in the back that was used for storage and it even had a small wash area attached.

His father didn't care that he never came back. The little room was perfect for the teen. He even had a small window with lace curtains. 'Agrr . . . . Tea's girly homemaking,' Joey mused 'But she cares.' His grades improved and he was able to study at night. One week before the qualifying race Mrs. Gardener presented Joey with brand new track shoes and clothes that he would treasure the rest of his life.

When the blond crossed the finish line at the state finals, a new record went down in history. Joey, a small town boy was headed for the Olympics.

**Oooooo**

**Thanks for reading, review tell me what you think. It's a new subject and I have truly enjoying myself. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Yugioh or any claim to the Olympics as to the games or pre games in this story.

_**Wow**_, thanks for the compliment concerning the gold medal, it is special to me. I might get someone to draw it just a little something to put in my journal or profile.

**Ooooo **

**Chapter Four: By My Side: Tea's Story**

**Ooooo**

Tea stood in the outdoors shower watering down her body. It was almost her time to dive again. This would be her third and final dive. The first dive was passing, a low 8; but the second dive was an embarrassment not only to herself, but the diving community. At least the tears were hidden by the shower spray.

Three girls from the All Teen Polo Club taunted the diver because they did not believe she belonged in their league, or presence. Diving belonged to the elite, girls from important families, strong linage; in other words rich.

"Who would want to be called Gardener; sounds like a plant," smirked Hanna. Hanna's father owned the First National Bank of Japan among other international businesses. "Gosh plant girl, you looked like a fish, no a tadpole in a murky pond. Maybe you should just go back to. . . . Where's that place . . . .? Mmm."

"Domino," Mary Allen added with that southern drawl. She belonged to a long line of government officials. Currently Mary Allen's mother was running for President of the United States. Mary Allen was arrogant, nasty, and a teen alcoholic; with more money available to her than booze.

"Let's see local girl strikes big, wins state tournament. Now she competes in the Nationals, possible Olympic hopeful. Hah! " Mary Allen threw her waist length hair over her shoulders and couldn't stop laughing. "Oh. . . Oh my God . . . and what's your little friend's name Joey Wheeler . . . . Local track star . . . _please_."

"Well he is cute," whined Hanna.

"Please, I'll never speak to you again if you go near that boy." Mary Allen flashed her devious smile at Hanna. "Well on second thought we could tie him up and have some fun girls. . . . ."

"Shut up, just leave Joey alone!!" Tea screamed. It seemed these girls haunted her at every event; always lurking in the shadows. They were so nasty and full of evil taunts. Today Mary was especially cruel because the stakes were so high. Hanna decided to add viciousness to her many talents.

"Woooo. . . girl's got claws . . . . I'm shaking . . ." whipped Mary Allen. She tossed Tea a small business card. "Take this it's my hair stylist; well if you don't freak her out on sight."

Now Hanna ran her hand through her luscious blonde curls that spoke of sinuous nights while wet. "Ah . . . Mary the card, it's wet."

"Oh well they wouldn't let her in the parking lot anyway. Let's get out of here it's starting to smell like seaweed," spit out Mary Allen.

"Damn them," Frustrated and alone, the small swimmer had trouble breathing. _"Where are you Joey, you promised me you would be here. Well you said you would try to get off work. When you're here I can fly. I can even get past those witches for a while." _

Tea was always the strong one, but these girls were even stronger. They beat her down at every turn, it was so humiliating and the worst part of the situation, she never told anyone about it, not even Joey knew of her torment. Sometimes they raged on her clothes or out of date swim suits; and mostly that she didn't even belong to an elite swim club. To put it bluntly Tea was trash; the fact Tea's mother owned her own business meant nothing. 'What_ could he do anyway, it's a girl thing and all my friends are boys. Look at me. . . . I'm not even a fish in the pond. I just don't have any style and I don't know where to get it. Joey give him a tee shirt, shorts, and a hot dog and he's in heaven.' _

Tea walked out of the shower and stared at the door the girls walked through. Today was the worst; they tampered with her fighting spirit. '_All those camps and long hours of_ _practice and I splashed enough water to drown the spectators in the front_ _row_.' Thinking about it brought a shower of fresh tears raining down her face. '_I could just walk away and keep on walking. It would be so easy. No one would miss me, so . . .'_

"Number six, you're up." A voice boomed over the outdoors speaker.

'_Just walk away, just . . . .'_ she hesitated.

"Gardener it's your turn," a head full of blond curls peaked behind the shower stall. "Why are you looking at the back door?" Joey smile was contagious if the girl would only turn around.

Breathless Tea froze in her tracks. _'I was really thinking about quitting, my_ _god, I'm so pathetic!_' she thought.

"Tea, move it," Joey was concerned that she had not said a word. "Tea now is not the time to think about it. Just do it, go!"

"Joey, I . . . . Right." On wobbly legs Tea approached the platform and touched her toes with the tips of her fingers. Tea's dive was simple and classic. She counted in her head and pushed off the board. The moment her hair brushed the waving board she knew her aim was off. When Tea hit the water she prayed that the stadium would be empty when she came up. Or better yet if she could just swim away.

Quickly Tea exited the pool and tried to ignore the murmurs from the stands.

"Wow, what happened? She was so good. . ."

"Worst I've ever seen,"

"Poor girl,"

The shower was meant to normalize the body's temperature, but it only heated her flushed skin. Tea did not bother to dress or dry her hair, she just wanted to go. Sneaking out the press exit, she would have escaped but Joey knew his friend all too well.

"Tea, though I'd find you here." He leaned again the door and watched his friend's retreating back. "Tea it's a bad day, but running is not going to fix anything."

"What do you know nothing . . . .?! Just butt out Joey!" Tea flashed her blue eyes at Joey hoping he would back off.

"Ok so tell me, damn it." Joey reached out and grabbed Tea's arm. It was still wet and hot from the shower.

"Let me go Joey, I said back . . . ." She pushed. . "Off . . ."

"No!" . . . He pulled . . . Even in anger Tea was strong. Joey stepped forward and pulled Tea into his arms.

Once Joey warmth touched her soul, Tea gave in and allowed Joey to comfort her. Slowly arms long and strong wrapped around her back and he started to rub that little knot he knew existed just below her shoulder blades.

"Joey everything sucks. . . ." She lifted her head up and looked into hazel eyes filled with concern. "I don't think I want to dive anymore."

"Tea, we made a promise," He tried to smile, but Tea was hurt and very serious.

"Well, well what have we here," Mary Allen found her prey.

Startled Tea and Joey jumped apart both looking to the side; but they both recognized the voice without looking.

'S_hit, not them well they are in for a surprise today.' Joey was not a fool. He knew of Tea's torment he just did not realize they had tampered with Tea's spirit. He had enough, so Joey brought a secret weapon of his own. 'Oh yeah, little witches.' He thought. 'This is the last time you hurt Tea.'_

"Come on Joey, let's go." Tea clutched his hand_. _He could feel the blood rush to his fingertips she held him so tight.

"Tea, aren't you going to wait for the announcements and the award ceremonies before you go?" Hanna purred.

"Opps . . . you didn't get a medal . . ." Mary chuckled and patted her friend on the back.

"Now, now, don't embarrass Gardener in front of her little track star boyfriend. . . After all he is jock." Mary batted her long, fake eyelashes at Joey.

Joey cringed in disgust. He step forward and started to say something but a voice loud and clear rang from behind the building.

"Mary Lou and Hanna Mae it's been a long time." Wow a tall girl wearing a violet mini skirt walked up and stood in front of Mary Lou Allen. "Ouch, is 

that a pimple on your cheek?" she smirked. "Hanna Mae, are you getting spit ends, what will the boys think?" The girl turned and winked at Joey.

Both girls snarled at the girl in the form fitting outfit, they hated those stupid middle names and refused to acknowledge they even existed. Death to those who would dare speak them.

In two seconds, no half a second Mary pulled out a mirror and frantically searched her face for pimples.

Hanna pulled out her hair brush and examined the bristles for split ends. The girls had become nervous wrecks.

"Oh Hanna, I almost forgot to tell you, I ran into Mathieu and he asked for my phone number. I guess it was the spit ends." She arranged a stray curl on her shoulders. "I thought you two were forever. You know bank meets bank." The blonde girl pulled out cherry blush lip gloss and rubbed it sinuously across her red lips.

"Why you little witch!!" she screamed. Both girls pissed and glowing with malice advanced on the girl with long legs and knee high white leather boots.

"Now, now, you don't want to get your asses kicked in public before the ceremony. What would the judges think and all your little delusional fan groupies." The girl stood in a fighting stance. "Frankly I don't care, so who's first. I'll try not to leave to many bruises on your cheeks next to the black heads. I haven't had a good work out in months."

Both girls flinched, "You know . . . . I hate you . ... This is not over," Mary Lou Allen growled out. Hanna Mae walked away followed by Mary Lou, leaving a trail of words that caused the ground to shake. The blonde just chuckled.

Tea stood in shock; she did not know they had names like Lou and Mae, it made her laugh. Involuntarily her eyes roved over to the new comer. This girl was gorgeous, with wavy shoulder length hair, blonde and commercial perfect. Nose small and pointed, but just enough to suggest class; lips shaped like a heart with a hint of blush ready to be kissed. But the most starling feature of all was the girl's eyes. It was easy to see the mischief 

and wisdom buried inside. '_I bet the boys drowned in those sparkling violets,_' she thought.

Tea looked at Joey in confusion, "Who is that?"

"Tea relax you just met _Mai._" Joey beamed with pride. "Mai this is Tea, she's my best friend in the entire world." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah last time I heard it was the entire universe, and she is the fastest swimmer, the greatest diver, and the best dancer. Did I get it right?"

Joey blushed.

"Joey, what's wrong with you, talking about me like that," clearly she still wanted to die, but instead Tea's blush only matched Joey's.

"Well, he was wrong on the diving; don't know what that was you were doing earlier, babes." Mai was very direct.

"Mai, don't be so hard on her." Joey stepped protectively next to his friend.

"No Joey, she's right. I sucked really badly." Tea's eyes watered but she held back. Joey took her hand and encouraged Tea to speak. He hoped Mai would be able to help, because he came to her when there were some things he did not understand or he felt Tea could not tell him. '_Well they did talk about her . . . you know monthly and he remembered his first . . . well dirty sheet . . . Tea doing his laundry . . . . . . Ole well.' _

He squeezed her hand and Tea let it out.

"Almost every swim meet those girls are all over me. It's everything, because I'm not like them. You know hair, clothes, and sometimes it just hurts. Joey I thought I had the latest suit. Remember we picked it out together, but it was last year's color. I was the only one wearing pink. Today I missed you at the beginning of my dive and I lost it. Plus my coach just sucks. I use to love diving; now I just don't know."

"Ok, are you finished, with the babbling babes?" Mai arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I guess." Tea whispered.

"Well if you want to win, kick ass, and have the guys beating down your door. I'm your girl. I'm what you need and I'll coach you too. I've been on the circuit, just got bored and moved on to other things. Met this idiot on a 

road trip and can't get him from under my skin. Might have to marry him when he grows up someday" Mai smirked.

"What, that ain't funny Mai!" Joey rolled his eyes and the blush traveled around his neck.

Tea's laughter was whole hearted for the first time in ages and it was all thanks to her best friend. She stole a kiss before he could protest and watched as he wiped it off.

Mai and Tea linked arms and started to walk away.

"Hey what about me, guys?!" Joey's stomach growled.

Mai turned and spoke in her sexy voice, "Get a life, go practice. Tea is about to get her first lesson in how to be a girl."

"Whatttt, I'm so out of here, Teaaaaaaaaaaa I want a hot dog." Joey pouted.

Tea looked at Mai and spoke, "Food stand is on the second floor of the arena ... Oh thanks Joey, bye." She giggled for the first time with a girl at her side. It felt good.

Oooooo

**This chapter brings back memories . . . . Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Notes added at the end of chapter, have fun.

**Chapter five: Game Point!**

Tired, exhausted, and secretly bored one CEO leaned back in his chair, he rested his head on the back of his leather chair in hopes of avoiding the start of a headache. Anxiety slowly crept around his temple and threatened to blow his brains apart_. 'Why?' _These were the CEO's only thoughts; all because his employees were incompetent. An emergency board of directors meeting had to be called and it left a fowl taste in his mouth. "I'm surrounded by idiots. . ." Seto murmured.

Sakura averted an international crisis, thanks to her quick thinking, unbelievable. It appeared the release date of his new gaming system coincided with a special sports event, the Olympics. Seto was complete appalled that his staff did not see this time line, but Sakura did. 'Who would plan international celebrations during the events that the entire sporting world watched?' he thought. Seto couldn't believe his staff would make him look so foolish. Secretly he thanked Sakura, and thought of ways to punish his incompetent staff.

"Sakura bring me the final draft and all the information you have on the Olympic Games. Always one step ahead of the CEO she poured coffee and handed some of the requested documents to him to sign. The rest were been brought from downstairs by a special courier within his corporation. Sakura refilled his coffee carafe and the aroma of dark roast samara filled the air. Slowly his shoulders eased deeper into the soft leather and he relaxed, eyes scanning details of the games and plotting how to incorporate his project into the mix.

"Is there anything else, Kaiba-sama?" Sakura knew how to handle Kaiba next to Mokuba she was most likely the only person he trusted, well tolerated.

"Yes, I want you to terminate the entire planning commission of future projects." His headache started to subside. "I've got to get out of here," Sakura heard the whispered words.

"There's a new art exhibit in town, actually you received a special invitation from the owner of the exhibit." She chewed the end of her pencil, "I didn't think you would have any free time tonight, so I didn't bother you with it, Kaiba-sama."

"You've got some nerve, Sakura." Kaiba pretended to be mad and growled at her. "Maybe I should find a secretary who understands her place."

"Yeah, he or she will be out the door in four hours with your fowl temper. Besides Mokuba would not let you fire me, I've got him spoiled and he understands I'm invaluable," Now Sakura smirked. "If you want the invitation is open and you can still make the showing, I'll call Mokuba."

'_Mokuba had been very elusive the past few months; spending entirely too much time with that dweeb squad._ _Always laughing and acting as though the world was a huge playground. They were a bad influence on the future ire of Kaiba Corp.'_ His thoughts centered on the younger boy. Kaiba made a note to discontinue that infernal nonsense, even if it meant transferring Mokuba to a different school.

"Sakura, where are those papers I requested? I do have other important duties. Must I do your job too?" His voice vibrated down the hall and into connecting offices. Employees fidgeted over paperwork; fingers danced quickly over keyboards, all smart workers hoped Sakura could calm down the CEO.

Sakura, Kaiba's private secretary of four years, merely prepared the documents for Seto to sign while she waited for Starbucks to deliver his special drink, double shot over ice with lots of caramel syrup; the coffee urn prepare earlier would not carry him through the night. '_Now if I can only reach Mokuba. I could provide my irrational boss with a little late night entertainment. When is that coffee coming?'_

Sakura allowed the coffee attendant to come upstairs, but instead of the traditional cap on his head, this guy had spiky blond bangs with red and black highlights_. 'Mmm . . . where have I seen that before?' _She thought. "Yami, where is the delivery boy?" Yami flinched, this woman was a female version of Kaiba, dangerous.

"Sakura before you throw me out I really need to speak to Kaiba. Promise I will take full credit for my actions," he smiled. "It's a matter of extreme importance, involving the happiness. . ."

"Listen Yami, it could be life or death, I can't let you through that door. I do have a family to think about." Sakura didn't like games either and in her own way she really respected and cared for Kaiba; she guarded him with an iron fist and any happiness he had allow to sneak into his solitary existence.

"Yami I find it difficult to imagine your presence and Kaiba's happiness in the same thought." Sakura words were slow and calculating. She watched him suspiciously.

"Sakura, I'm not leaving, just let me take the coffee in and I promise this will change Kaiba's life for the best." This time Yami's voice held sincerity, which she sensed and believed. On a whim Sakura let the office workers leave early. '_No sense in having witnesses to the coming events,_' she chuckled.

"Kaiba-sama, you have a visitor. I'll let him in on my way out." Sakura could hear him fussing after she shut down the intercom. '_Good luck, Yami,'_ Sakura sent a silent prayer to all the gods she could think of.

"What moron let you in my private office?" Kaiba was livid. The jacket and temping cup of coffee spoke volumes; _'Is this just another one of Yami's games, unless things have deteriorated _

_to the state of the duelist working in a coffee shop. Not surprising hanging out with that friendship squad.' _Kaiba mind race over scenarios, like a speeding rollercoaster._ 'Well if he thinks I'm going to feel sorry for him forget it.'_

"Here take this awful concoction, which will surely give you stomach ulcers," spoke the spiky haired duelist. Yami handed Kaiba the drink. With the swiftness of an addict Kaiba was half way through the drink before Yami started his next sentence. "Ah . . . I need a little of your time tonight."

"Yami, make this quick, I've got a business to run," He finished the coffee down to the caramel and whip cream on top.

"Kaiba I have an offer to make. Come with me tonight and I have something to show you that will be better than ownership of the Fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon. Although I am not to true owner of the Dragon Card, I have been given permission to use it in a special plan tonight.

Yami's deep melodic words captivated even the CEO. "I'm not laughing; I think it's time for you to go. Seto slammed his laptop down and proceeded to finish scanning the last of the documents for possible flaws. He walked over to his closet, retrieved his coat and proceeded to leave. "Yami, I have business to attend to, so your time is up. You can stay here and get locked in for all I care."

"Kaiba, this is not a game." Yami voice stopped Kaiba in his tracks. "If I fail to please you, I promise to give you the card that you desire. If I please you it will be your duty to do as I see fit."

Yami spoke as a man of honor and looked directly into the stormy eyes of Kaiba.

"Foolish man, I want this in a written contract as one business man to another." Greed graced the astonished features of the CEO. "So at last the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon will belong to me," he smirked. "I will then destroy it."

"When have I fail to challenge you Kaiba, don't count me out of this game or secure this as an early victory." Now Yami eyes danced in merriment.

"It's my decision Yami, if I am pleased," counted Kaiba. He wasn't beyond lying to gain possession of that card.

"Yes, Kaiba the decision is yours to make, but I expect you to honor my request or the deal is off. I call the shots tonight. I have a contract right here. My seal is stamped at the bottom of the page; it is binding."

Yami handed the CEO a scroll. Kaiba unrolled the scroll and gasp. Tiny characters in various stokes danced across the page. "What is this rubbish? I can't read this."

"Ahh . . . but you can Sethos my priest. It's written in a language dear to my heart and once the pride of my priest. You had the finest hand in all of Egypt. Try and remember."

"Enough!" Kaiba would never admit the scroll tingled his hands and the smooth surface of the paper warmed his fingers. With care he placed the document on his desk. Yami took note of the gentle way in which his former priest eyes lingered over the words as he tried to understand. Kaiba would examine it thoroughly later.

"I will hold you to your word Yami; before the night is over Blue Eyes White Dragon will be mine," Kaiba smirked and followed Yami out of the office building of KaibaCorp.

"And another thing, my name is Seto Kaiba, Kaiba to you. Stop calling me Sethos or whatever." Kaiba eyes Yami warily. He actually enjoyed the alternate pronunciation of his name, but giving in to Yami was out of the question.

"Of course, my priest, Sethos," chuckled Yami.

"Well maybe in private you can call me Seto, but that's it Yami." Now Yami filled the air with his laughter.

The drive took about one hour and Kaiba took the time to finish signing statistical reports due in a few days. Finally they reached Yami's destination much to the distain of Kaiba.

"What is this Yami, I'm not going to some rock concert," Kaiba complained.

"Relax, Kaiba. Didn't I promise you pleasure?" In five minutes Kaiba and Yami were seated in a stadium surrounded by screaming fans. It was the semi finals for the national junior league tennis championship.

Seto's heart started to flutter and he felt a lump in his chest. The last time he had that sensation Mokuba had fallen out of a tree at school. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the soft lighting and he found one player in particular held his gaze. It was the long black hair, held loosely in a pony tail. Only one person had that distinctive mane of hair with the soft gray streak running down the middle, his brother Mokuba Kaiba. Kaiba was told he inherited the highlights from his mother, a sign of wisdom. Seto rose and Yami stayed him with his hands.

"Down Kaiba, you are only here to watch." Yami was in complete control for the moment.

"Like hell, what's going on? What is Mokuba doing playing tennis?!" Kaiba eyes drifted back to the smaller tennis player. He held the racket firmly with two hands, feet planted apart; ready to defend the serve from the other player.

"Wack"

He step slightly forward on his right leg and returned the serve with lighting speed.

"Wack"

Seto watched the volley, entranced at the skill of his brother and before he realized it he was talking through the game play by play. One spectator had to tell Kaiba to _sit down_. Yami smirked as he watched Seto having the time of his life. Never had he ever seen the CEO so relaxed and animated at the same time. Both Kaiba's hands were in motion as he held an imaginary racket in his hand and played right next to Mokuba.

"Now I understand the term stage mom." Yami chuckled. "He pretty good, hey Kaiba."

Kaiba smirked, "You've got a lot of explaining to do Yami and of course he's really good." Kaiba returned his attention to the game, just before tragedy struck.

"No not to the left!" Kaiba realized the mistake before Mokuba made it. Mokuba went down own his ankle, clutching it in pain. His racket left his hand and rattled on the hard wood floor.

Yami had to stand in front of the giant and block his exit to the game area.

"Yami don't try and stop me, I have to go!" Kaiba knocked Yami's hand away.

"Sethos you're not supposed to be here. What effect will your presence have on the boy? Think Sethos, my priest and not about yourself."

He flinched at the words and forced his body to be still. In that split moment two attendants were icing down Mokuba's ankle.

Silence prevailed in the stands, everyone took long breathes and watched intensely.

A young man next to Kaiba whispered to his friend. "Gosh I hope it's not serious. That boy has style and class. I came fifty miles just to watch him play."

Kaiba's heart lurched at the words and he lean on Yami, just to restrain his body from running to Mokuba. "I didn't know this side of my brother existed." For the first time Kaiba relied on someone other than his own counsel. Well Yami did have a way of persuasion with Kaiba, that sometimes unnerved him, but he accepted it reluctantly.

"Look Seto he has Yugi. Seto I can't imagine how you feel, but trust me. Yugi has been with Mokuba from the beginning. He'll have to tell you why he kept this a secret, but I felt the time for deception was over. You've trusted me this far, let this game play out." Seto with great difficultly eased himself back into the seat.

"Yugi, just a little longer, and the game will be mine. I can't give up now." The pain shot up his leg. Mokuba pleaded with Yugi not to say anything.

"Mokuba, your ankle is still tender from the last match. You could really do some damage. He could break it." Yugi didn't like this and he conveyed his concern to Yami.

"Yami, what wrong, I know you are doing that damnable mind thing with Yugi." He actually grabbed Yami's collar.

"Mokuba is in pain, but he's going to continue. He doesn't want to quit."

Kaiba grunted,"Mokuba be careful, I'm here for you, little brother, be strong."

"Yami, did you hear that." Mokuba rose up and tested his ankle. "I know I can finish Yugi."

"Ok,"

Mokuba stood up and the crowd cheered. His leg had been hastily wrapped with an ace bandage and iced down. He waved and took up his racket. The boy was back.

The med's nodded their approval and the match continued. One last hit, and with all his might Mokuba slammed the ball dead center catching his adversary off guard. Mokuba found a blind spot. It was an awesome play, and well deserved victory for the young player. He has played with calculating skill, and pure strategy. The little guy collapsed as the announcer hollered game point Mokuba.

Kaiba was down on the field in quick strides. The attendant revived the young tennis player and he moaned as the pain in his ankle traveled up his leg; it grabbed at his heart, and he bit back the tears.

"Mokuba, look at me," Kaiba concern was intense. "Don't think about anything just look at me and listen to my voice." The boy's ankle was twisted in a very odd way. He shouldn't have been able to stand.

"I won, didn't I Nii-sama. It was a grand play." He eyes watered and he scanned Kaiba face for reprimand, but not came. Only love and concern were readable emotions. "Ohhhhhhh . . . . It hurts." Now one tear fell. He didn't care, his brother would protect him. Kaiba removed the temporary bandage and reapplied it a little higher on his ankle, gently twisting it back in place.

"You little fool; we have got to get you home." Seto's voice was stern, but gentle. Only Mokuba would understand the affection conveyed.

"Sir, that's a bad sprain we need to take another look at it and x-rays." The attendant reached forward and Mokuba grabbed Seto's arm.

"Don't touch him!" Seto hissed out the words. "You lost my respect when you let him go back out on the field, so get out of my way." Kaiba examined the sprain and made his own decision. This was an old injury.

"Kaiba have you lost your mind?! This ain't a meeting and you ain't a doctor." Joey screamed.

Kaiba didn't have to turn around; it was that ridiculous Joey from the squad. He was horrified, '_Were they all a part of a conspiracy to destroy him?_'Seto fumed.

Kaiba attempted to lift Mokuba up, but the young champion protested. "Nii-sama I have to walk off, I do!"

"Mokuba!!" everyone screamed together.

Kaiba understood the determination of Mokuba and he respected his wishes. Gently he held Mokuba's hand in his palm and started to massage pressure points.

"Yami try and move his ankle, just a little bit," Seto continued to apply pressure to his finger tips and palm.

"Ouch . . . . Mmm . . . better." Mokuba looked drugged.

"Ok, what the hell's going on, Tea," spoke Joey. "This ain't the time for holding hands."

"Quite Joey," whispered Tea, "Kaiba may not like us, but he adores Mokuba."

"Yes, Tea," Yami started to slowly rotate Mokuba's ankle watching Kaiba's every move. He applied this healing method with great skill and care. "Kaiba is using an ancient form of healing, much like acupuncture, only older. Egyptian priest could find sources of pain and temporarily alleviative the pain and send positive energy to the affected area and start the healing."

"Wowww," whispered the gang.

"But where did that jerk learn tha'?" whipped Joey.

"Does it matter, he's amazing to watch," cooed Tea. '_Oops. . . too much feeling coming out.'_

"Tea, what's that supposes to mean, _amazing, _I got moves to." Joey just couldn't help it. Kaiba affected him that way.

After five minutes, Yugi helped Mokuba up and the crowd cheered. The announcer repeated the final scores and Mokuba smiled, his eyes never leaving his brothers gaze.

Yugi supported his friend and they walked off the court followed closely by Seto and Yami. Cheers followed the group as they interned the locker room. Seto scooped Mokuba up into his arms and carried the boy out to the waiting limo. Safely inside the limo and ready to go, Seto realized the geek squad gathered outside his car blocking the exit. _'Oh man what are they hanging around for?' _ He thought.

"Ahh Kaiba," Joey knocked on the tinted wind shield. "Tea you ask him."

"Why, me?" Tea blushed at the thought.

"Well it's obvious you're a girl. Kaiba would leave me on the side of the road, without food or water. I don't think he'd treat you so shamelessly." Joey pushed Tea in front of the window.

"What do you want mutt?!" Seto screamed in the window as it electronically rolled down. "Oh Tea, I didn't realize it was you."

"Kaiba, well . . . . We don't have a ride into the city." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Joey's truck won't start up. Kaiba we are all worried about little Mokuba too." Tea blew a stray bang out of her eyes, and unconsciously moistened her lips. '_Gosh he makes me so nervous, when did I start to get so warm around him? What would Mai do?' "_Seto, I'm really cold and a little tired." She started to lean against the door.

"What?!" Joey's eyes widen in disbelieve. Tea loved the cold. Joey usually took her jacket for himself. In fact he was wearing it now, despite the pink fur.

"Chill Joey, can't you see what going on?" Yugi giggled.

"Yeah, Tea's flirting with Kaiba." Joey was horrified. He had never seen Tea behave in such a girly fashion before. _'Darn Mai'_

Kaiba watched the girl and realized he was staring, she was strangely alluring. '_Hell, if Tea wasn't with those losers he'd be gone He couldn't let her freeze and besides Mokuba would never forgive me.' _Kaiba blinked and for a moment didn't have a nasty word to say. But that was only for a moment. _'Pretty little lips and shinny chestnut hair, darn if she wasn't standing next to that mutt. . . . Oppss too much emotion,' _Kaiba turned away but not before Yami's watchful eyes slide over the emotions raging in Seto blue eyes.

"Gardener, I'll take you guys home, but that mutt sits in the front with the driver."

Yugi laughed and Yami threw Seto a threatening look.

"Why you jerk-face, come on Tea we can find a taxi or something." Joey turned to go, but realized no one was following him.

Yugi, Tristan, and Tea were already getting inside the limo. Yami who was the last one inside opened the front door. "Personally Joey the front seat is the best. I'll keep you company; I have this really rare card, even Kaiba has not seen it yet.

"Really, cool man. How did Mokuba get such a jerk for a brother?" Joey eased his long legs inside and the limo just before it sped off.

**Few hours later**

Seto arranged for private doctors to check out Mokuba's leg and ankle and x-rayed him in the privacy of his home. Seto paced outside his room and tried to piece the events of tonight together.

"Well Seto would you like to settle the bet tonight or perhaps tomorrow at your convenience," Yami joined Kaiba outside Mokuba's room. The others were down stairs in his private gaming room, at Mokuba's insistent. '_I must be insane, darn Tea and Mokuba,' _he tried to smile but it hurt too much.

Kaiba lashed out at Yami, "So how much of this did you know about?" his irritation evident.

"Seto, Mokuba wanted to prove his worth to you with something all his own. He told me once you played tennis at the orphanage and won a few battles, but you exhaled in chess tournament."

Seto gasp at the pharaohs words. "Whatever."

"If you would open your eyes you would see so much of his strength comes from the goodness in his heart. He's never seen the ugliness that you have hidden so well. That boy is the sanity in your life."

He resented the fact Yami understood him so well. "Yami, I lost the blue eyes tonight, but not the battle," his familiar smirk returned. "For your information I won every match I ever played."

Yami chuckled, both duelist waited in silence. "You do realize the healing you performed came from a distance memory."

"Not now, Yami. Let your past stay in the past."

"So what's next Sethos, my priest?" Yami broke the silence. "You aren't going to stop him or anything; remember if I won, which I did, you're at my mercy."

Before Kaiba could answer footstep and muffled voices could be heard around the landing.

"What next, the mutt knows how to climb stairs." Kaiba fingers ghosted over his face in an attempt to calm his nerves. As if on cue the doctor opened Mokuba's door and he motioned for Kaiba to stand to the side while he gave his diagnosis.

"You can see him, Kaiba-sama. His x-rays are fine .Just a little stress; keep him off that leg for a week. Apparently the aid administered on site help to prevent more damage. Mokuba's a lucky boy. I'll look in him in about three days."

"Wow man, you had us worried for a moment," Joey looked around. "Wow this room is bigger that my old man house. Wow those can't be all movies and games?"

Kaiba growled at the invasion. "Relax Sethos, you'll live through this night, I promise," voice the pharaoh in an ancient tongue Kaiba didn't realize he understood. It calmed his nerves immediately.

"Joey don't be so nosy," Tea walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Mokuba on his cheek. "That was a great game Mokuba, I was so proud to be your friend."

Mokuba blushed, '_Wow Tea with hair that smelled like apples kissed me. I won't wash my face ever again! He shot a smirk at his brother. Yeah I'm in love.'_

Mokuba never invited anyone over. It was bad enough being the richest kid in town, but to show off too. He just wanted to have normal friends. "Well those are movies and some of the first games my brother designed."

"Well that cool, but I got something even cooler." The blond winked at his little friend. Joey unrolled a piece of paper and laid it across Mokuba's lap. Everyone including Kaiba gathered around. The drawing held five rings and each ring had a name inside. The fifth ring barrier smiled as tears ran down his face. Mokuba Kaiba was going to the Olympics'.

For almost two years Mokuba taunted Joey with claims of being among the five. "Joey I won't let you down. He reached out and held on to Joey's hand, Joey in turn took Yugi's, then Yugi took Tristan's, Tristan took Tea's and last Tea connected the circle with Mokuba. It was Mokuba who still an emotional wreck spoke, "Five rings, one heart."

Yami and Kaiba watched from the side and for once Kaiba was comforted to stand next to his pharaoh and watch Mokuba's caring nature with the misfits. Yami was right; this was a night of extreme pleasure.

**Oooooooo**

**Enjoy and review, **

_Hey guys you know me, always sharing something: well today its two authors:_

_A/n as you well knew I love ancient Seth and recently I've found a writer who truly understands him, plus a little ancient Egyptian Reference to Sethos are taken from, conversations with _

Crystal Rose of Pollux: check out her wonderful stories and enjoy. If you enjoy Kaiba/Tea you will be in for a great treat, hey you guys know how I love Joey/Kaiba. Without your knowledge you've inspired this story, thanks.

Name: The Duelist's Heiress :guys, Yugi meets Phantom of the Opera and much more, check this lady out. I promise great reading

To the wonderful reviewers' thanks guys, you make it work.

Disclaimer: any reference to names, medical procedures, places are all fictional, guys. It's all fun and in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow, dreams come true. But reality is reality. Yugi is not over the rainbow. Sighssssssssssss. I don't own any part of it.

Enjoy another chapter of Rings, I understand the games are over, but the spirit still lives in my heart, so on with the story: recap Mokuba has joined the circle of friends and believes in one heart will get them through. Sit back enjoy a latte and review!!

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Six: Golden Arrow, Part I**

"Tea! If that is your idea of a dive; I swear I will personally hand you over to the two witches of the tennis circuit, Lou and Mae!" Mai screamed at her charge as she emerged from the far side of the huge swimming pool. Gardener if this is the best you can come up with after one year, two months, and ten days of my expert teaching, then we need to quit. Mai's hands rested on her hips in hopes Tea would still her mind. The girl had one more meet before she would have enough points to qualify for the Olympic trials, but today Tea took four steps backwards.

Dripping wet, the young swimmer started the long climb up to the diving platform and paused as she listened to the distinctive screaming of Mai coming from below. 'What am I doing up here? I've got to get my head out of the clouds. Oh Mai what am I going to do?' Tea's thoughts fought in her mind. She planted her unwilling limbs on the edge of the platform, the cold and slippery board sending chills down her slender legs. It was a welcome touch for divers and offered a moment to breathe.

Such a beautiful day for diving and Mai even toyed with the idea of demonstrating a few dives for old time sake, until she witness the dream state of her pupil. "Tea Gardener will you please get down from the diving platform this instant?"

Mai placed her hand over hooded eyes to fight the glare from the sun and watched with concern as Tea descended the long steps. Her shoulders were slightly hunched and her perfectly formed lips were devoid of a smile. 'What's bothering my little kitten?' thought the outgoing blonde.

"Tea, come over here," Mai padded the cool tile surface of the outdoors swimming pool. She set at the edge near the deep end and hoped the soothing sounds of the water stirred by a light breeze would comfort her friend. "Tea, I know something is on your mind, but whatever it is you can't let it affect your diving so deeply."

"I'm sorry Mai; it's just a bad day, really." She lowered her feet and next her legs over the edge of the pool and leaned back on her hands. The breeze felt good cooling the warm feeling wash over her heart.

"Honey, this is Mai you're talking to. You've got to do better than that." Mai walked behind the girl and kneeled down behind her back. She lowered her rosy lips to Tea's ear and spoke gently, at the same time rubbing the tight knots developing in the girl's shoulders. Mai allowed Tea a moment to get her thoughts back to the center of gravity, or at least earth before she demanded to know what was so troublesome.

Tea's return to earth only sped her on another journey; she floated on a cloud to the moon. The girl had it bad. "Mai have you ever been in love?"

"Girlfriend I've been around the block a few times and there is only one thing that could get your panties in a knot like this. A Man!!" Tea jumped. "Honestly honey, it ain't that bad, so tell Mai all about it." She continued the massage and Tea sighed.

"He's tall, handsome, so . . . ." Tea pulled her legs out of the water and curled up into a tight little ball. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Slow down babe, I know you didn't mean to say that. This young man wouldn't happen to be a certain CEO?" Mai smirked.

Brown eyes peaked out between chestnut bangs and the blush on Tea's face rose to crimson proportions. "Mai!!" Quickly Tea tried to hide her blush but not before Mai lifted up the small chin that belonged to the girl. It amused the experienced young women to see her friend so frustrated. Tea was experiencing first love in a big way. Her _tomboy_ days were officially ending and a woman wanted to emerge. 'WOW, I get to see a butterfly in motion.' Mai mused.

"Please tell me you don't find, that arrogant, selfish, I own the world man attractive," chimed Mai.

"But he's not like that; people just don't understand him," Tea defended the CEO with a vengeance.

"Well, well I knew that fire was buried in there somewhere." Mai winked. "Tea for years you've been a mother, a friend, a defender for a group of misfit boys, kicked ass and not backed down to anyone. Now you've let a little bit of hormonal garbage turn you into a little mouse. Worst of all you've allowed this love bug to affect your diving. I won't have it!! If you want him then go and claim him."

"Mai, Seto is rich and elegant, and some of the richest girls in the country are after him," whispered Tea. Before she could utter another word, Mai pulled the startled girl up from the tile floor and dragged her into the locker room.

"Now I want you to look in that mirror and tell me what you see." Mai tapped her foot on the cold floor and hummed a tune. "Hell what do you see? Quiet darling, I'll do the talking. Well let's see where should I start?" Tea's blush rose again, as she watched Mai watch her through the 

mirror. It was the first time she really took a long look at herself in the mirror, except to adjust a pair of stockings with seams she was forced to wear to a middle school dance.

"Don't you dare look away kitten!" Mai would not take no for an answer. "You've got gorgeous azure eyes any man would love to gaze into. Plus a pert little nose with just enough arrogance to be attractive. Girl looking at your beautiful clear skin makes me what to touch it maybe some of that natural cream will rub off." Tea laughed.

"Tea your legs are endless, won't tell you just how many poles men will walk into looking back at ya, especially when you are wearing those high hipped swimsuits. Tea your breasts are like twin mountain peaks." Now Tea really laughed and peaked at her body form under long luscious eyelashes. 'Could I really be pretty?' she thought.

"Tea, you are very lovely, and kitten you've got brains to match, plus talent. Do you realize just how many people, men, women, children respect your art, your style, your craft; darling Kaiba should be chasing you." Mai could tell Tea was warming up to the idea, but after being looked down for so long, she had insecurities. 'Well I got the key' thought Mai.

"Tea, Kaiba is just a man, with money, but he's still just a man. Hell, I heard about that little tiff at Mokuba's match. So you used lessons one and two. Good girl, now we just need to jump ahead to TEN!!"

'_TEN_,' Tea could feel the hairs rise on the back of her neck, she smiled. Taking a deep breath, Tea looked at Mai and asked, "When do we start?"

Mai howled, "Whoopee!!" She linked arms with the little butterfly and proceeded to walk to the showers. "First stop, my little kitten will be the library."

"Library?" confused, Tea responded. "I don't understand."

"Ahh . . . . By tonight you are going to learn every little thing about Seto Kaiba there is to know. I promise we will even know the color of his bed sheets and underwear. Tea, you have got to control that blush," Mai laughed as the stain on Tea's cheeks became brighter.

Lost in thoughts of her first dream date with Kaiba, Tea could not hear Mai pounding on the shower window, so she just opened the door with a towel in hand. "Tea hurry there's something you've got to see."

Mai pointed to the tiny TV monitor on the wall of the locker room as the ending report concerning a competition of archery played out. "Didn't you mention something about this being important to your friend?"

"Oh yes Mai, it's the 'Golden Arrow Competition' which happens every two years. The place for the competition is held in secret until the last days which gives all the competitors a fair chance on an equal field." Quickly Tea slipped into her jeans and polo shirt, she had to find Tristan and 

tell him the great news, if he had not already heard. "See you Mai," Tea heart pounded loudly, "Oh Mai, thanks for the Kaiba thing." 'I got to stop this insane blushing every time I think about him . . . Oh well . . .' she thought. Tea's thoughts centered on Tristan, who did not answer his cell phone, although Mai tried repeatedly while Tea laced up her Nikes. 'Something was not right,' thought Tea. She could feel it in her gut when her guys were in trouble. "Mai, I really got to go, can you drop me off downtown?"

"Sure, babe!" Mai took car keys in hand and walked briskly out of the gym. "The motors running get moving toots!"

**Oooooo DownTown Ooooooo**

Tea was at the end of her rope. She had searched every store, park, and Dojo looking for Tristan. Finally his unmistakable pointed spike slid around a back alley and Tea was on the chase. "Tristan! Tristan, wait up!" The girl was out of breath as she came to a halt behind the teen.

"Why are you running from me? I know you saw me Tristan. And where are you going, anyway?" Tea howled in the old familiar _I'm the boss so you better talk._

Tristan flinched at the nosey words but pursed his thin lips together in a thin line. "Tea I've got business to take care of."

"Listen Tris, I don't know what games you are playing, but this is important. The site for the 'Golden Arrow Competition' has been named. You can go and register. I'm so happy for you." Tea smiled but noticed the sadden frown that crossed the dark features of the boy.

The boy knew it was a mistake the moment he turned away, but his shame forced him to make the move. 'She thinks everything is so perfect, but it's not,' He thought.

"Tristan, didn't you hear me?" frustrated Tea grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to shoot. I've decided to leave the games." Tristan's lip started to quiver and he tugged unsuccessfully at Tea's grip. Unconsciously she tightened her fingers around his wrist. "Just tell Joey he can give the ring to somebody else. I'm . . . through." Now the boy shoved Tea back and she released the tight hold on his wrist.

Tea could hear the pain in his words and silently waited for him to continue.

He flexed his fingers and looked towards the ground, shoveling dirt in circles. By the time they parted he would have drawn five circles. "It's my business and I don't want you involved Tea, so just leave me alone . . . Got it?"

"Tris, you out of all of us has the greatest chance of winning a metal," A tear rolled down Tea's cheek. "I know how much you love to shoot, Tristan why!?" Tea stepped towards the boy, but he countered with two steps back.

"Don't Tea, I mean it. You don't understand anything and I'm not explaining. Just . . . Just go and give that friendship speak to someone who cares!" Tristan words cut deeply and Tea fought to mask the feelings he trampled on.

"No Tristan, I won't let it end like this. . . . ." She backed him into a wall and his backpack went flying spilling the contents of the bag on the alley's dirt floor.

"Tristan, what's that in the box?" Tea was alarmed. Desperation caused Tristan to really push Tea aside and she fell to the ground bumping her head. Tristan quickly gathered all the contents of the bag and dashed down the alley out onto the busy streets. Tea regained enough strength to see the boy dart into a local pawn shop. 'Tristan what kind of trouble are you in?!' She thought. Tea felt a chill run over her heart.

**Ooooo Kaiba's Home Ooooo**

Kaiba, when in a rare good mood, actually stayed home and indulged in some other form of activity than pounding out information on his keyboard. Today happened to be one of those days, and the CEO flexed his toned muscles raining punches in rapid secession over a ball suspended in the air. He would have completed hundred revolutions if not for the incessant pounding on the front door.

"Roland, answer the door!" Growled the CEO, yet the pounding continued. 'Most likely some reporter,' He thought. 'How did they breach his security system in the middle of the day? I have to get Sakura to fire the entire team.'

Wrapping a towel around his neck, he stormed into the living room and answered the door. 'I can't even workout in peace!' He fumed as the sweat dripped down his toned chest.

"Tea, I mean Gardner," Kaiba fumbled with the towel around his neck and immediately lowered it to his waist. Now his chest lay exposed for the eyes of one girl. Tea was tongue tied, he was beautiful.

"Ah . . . Kaiba, I'm looking for Mokuba, is he home?" Tea lowered her eyes and tried to fight that infernal blush form dotting her cheeks. 'Must not blush . . . must not think about his firm chest . . . sweat dripping . . . ahh he's inches away . . . too late, blush go away. . . please?!' Tea cried inside, but the blush covered not only her cheeks but the tip of her nose fired up.

Kaiba fought his own battle with the towel it just wasn't big enough, now he adjusted it to his chest but his legs were exposed. 'She's going to think I'm to shinny . . . I'm sweating . . . Where's my deodorant . . .Cool it . . . Kaiba. . .it's just Tea. . . .Oh god.' He thought. 'If I only 

had my briefcase . . . I'd be ok. . . .How pathetic I am,' Kaiba moaned then screamed "Roland!!" He privately thought. 'Must have Sakura order super large bath towels.'

"Oh my dear, come in, come in." Roland chuckled at the uncomfortable state of his boss. 'She must be someone special,' he thought. "Kaiba-sama I'll escort our young guest to the game room, while you change into something more appropriate. You must be hungry or thirsty; may I get you something to drink?"

"Just water, please," Tea whispered, her normal vocal cords would not work, and her eyes took on a mission completely contrary to her reserved nature. Well reserved, scary, excited, when it came to Kaiba. 'It's was bad enough he's affected my diving; now I can't take her eyes of his body. Gross!!'

Seto turned to go, but not before Tea's eyes took in his lean long legs. Yes Kaiba had the body of a swimmer and she boldly admired his backside. 'Oops, burning a hole in the carpet, I'm so flushed . . . Mai help . . .focus!' now Tea growled low under her breathe.

Only minutes went by, but Tea's frustration grew to huge proportions. Kaiba entered the salon and shared an ice water with Tea, while she continuously tapped out a tune on the floorwith her unsteady foot.

"Kaiba I tried to contact his cell, but he didn't answer," now Tea usually composed started to shake. 'Mokuba where are you? I can't go to Joey, he doesn't have any money . . . Yugi is out of town at an exhibition . . . . Mokuba is the smartest next to Tristan.' She thought.

Kaiba watched the beauty go through the stages of distress and wished he could help her, but she would not confide in him. 'Damn it why does this girl affect me so much lately. She's not like the others always drooling, and leaving their lace underwear in my locker, or phone numbers. Tea doesn't have much money but she has style, brains, and she's different, I think we could have a conversation. Well handsome and strong, just poor taste in friends. Ah . . . if that Joey would disappear she'd be perfect. If he hurt her . . .' now Kaiba's thoughts grew out of control.

"Gardener, did that mutt hurt you?" Kaiba regretted speaking his insane thoughts. After all he wasn't experienced in dealing with girls, especially one that confused his logical mind, and Joey was Tea's childhood friend. They were usually tight, something he had little or no experience with.

"What are you saying, Kaiba? This has nothing to do with Joey. Look I'm sorry I've disturbed you." Tea rose to leave and made it to the front door, a confused CEO trailing behind her. One step closer and the door would have knocked the distraught girl out.

"Mokuba, Mokuba I'm so . . . .," Tea collapsed. Kaiba reacted quickly and lifted Tea into his arms before she hit the floor. He held her gently and carried Tea back to the game room.

"Nii-sama what did you do to Tea?!" Mokuba was upset and completely unreasonable as he spoke harshly to his brother. He brushed away her bangs and felt her forehead for signs of over exhaustion. It was a fact Tea worked hard training with Mai and often forgot to eat. Roland revived the girl with smelling salts and everyone gave her a little space to breathe. Tea looked at the circle of eyes focused on her and remembered why she had come to seek Mokuba's aid.

"Mokuba, I need your help. I think Tristan is in danger." Her bottom lip quivered and slowly the tears started to fall. Kaiba's hands became tight fist and he waited. 'Someone will pay for making Tea unhappy.' Seto eyes drifted to Mokuba and he watched as his little brother take control of the situation.

**Oooooo **

Joey: "Hey Sherabo did that jerk make Tea cry. I want to see the next chapter!!"

Sherabo: "Now, now Joey-chan. You can't have Tea all to yourself."

Joey: "What, Tea and . . . . ," he couldn't say the words. Joey walked away and pouted. "But,"

Sherabo:" Goodnight Joey-chan. See you soon." She smiles types the words of every author, PLEASE REVIEW, thanks so much for reading!!

Beta Vamp, thanks for giving me your time, you are the greatest!!

GV: The Not so GeniusVampire says: Betas rule!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, just the words in the story.

Hey just a little tribute to the Olympics of 2008 with the cast of Joey and friends. For Seto and Tea fans there's a little side story of their own.

Joey: "What's with this Tea and Seto stuff? I think Sherabo has lost her touch."

Yugi: "Tea needs a boyfriend too, Joey!!"

Joey: "But Kaiba, ah man that's really gross!!"

Ryou: "I think they look cute together,"

Joey: "You're sick too."

Yugi: "Here she comes!!" The gang decides to put duck tape over Joey's mouth, drag him out back and tie him to a tree, till he grows up."

Guys, thanks for the support and reviews, it just makes me blush worst than Tea, if that's possible. Ok, let's go!

**Oooooooo**

**Chapter Seven: "Golden Arrow, Part Two"**

Seto's hands, now fist of iron would have shed blood if he could have grabbed them any tighter. His knuckles were white and the veins shone brightly through the ghostly white skin. 'Gardener is in trouble and I am powerless to help. I will not sit here and watch her cry! He thought. Seto's eyes were now dangerous slits as he watched Mokuba and Tea and the drama started to unfold. All his senses were on red alert.

Silver tears streamed down Tea's cheeks as she shouldered the responsibility she felt for someone else's inability to handle problems. 'I guess we are more alike that I thought,' Seto chuckled inwardly. 'I've got to get to know this girl better . . . . Ok, Kaiba just listen . . . don't blow this . . . . It's Mokuba's friend. . . With your tact she'll be running out of the door.' Kaiba's pulse raced as he watched Mokuba place a damp cloth on Tea's head.

"Roland, bring Tea some of that white tea with a little honey, it's her favorite," Mokuba demanded as he wiped the tears from her face with his shirt tail and the chestnut hair beauty seem perfectly at ease with the gesture. Tea began to breathe deeply, his words held strength born from long hours of sharing problems together.

"I can't understand you if you keep on crying." Mokuba whispered his gray eyes filled with concern.

"I don't want any tea. . ." She sniffed . . . I just want you to help me find Tristan . . ." A second sniff rose from her. Tea's words were muffled in grief and a running nose.

Seto moved a step forward, but not before Roland crossed in front of him with a fresh cup of white tea. The strain of watching was killing him inch by inch. Yet he had to marvel at the tact Mokuba displayed. 'There was so much about little Mokuba I don't understand. Mokuba's ties to this rag-tail group are a lot stronger than I'd ever imagine. My little brother has true friends. Am I jealous that one of them is this girl?' He thought.

"Here Gardener, this is my special blend, it will help you to focus," Roland's mustache inched up and tickled the sides of his cheek. He sort of reminded the group of a nice _father winter._

"Thank you." She smiled. Mokuba helped steady Tea's hand and she drank the warm liquid. For a moment peace surround the four people locked in her misery.

Mokuba settled next to his friend on the chair and held her shaking hands. Blue eyes and silver grays locked and a bond formed that only comrades would understand. Tea knew at that moment they would do whatever was necessary to help Tristan; they were five rings and one heart. Mokuba had the key that bonded them together in trust. Maybe it was because aside from Seto they were his family, Tea understood his connection.

"Mokuba, today I found out the Golden Arrow Completion has been set and you must registrar today. When I told Tristan about it he turned away and said he would not compete anymore. He's dropped out of the games also. I watched him run into a pawn shop and underneath his arm he carried a box which was hidden in his back pack." Tea could not stop the sniffling.

Tea glanced over at Kaiba and nervously started to twist her fingers and tap a tune with her feet, _nerves._ Mokuba knew the signs that signified Tea was afraid; she tapped a tune, similarly to her ringtone, 'The _Point of No Return'_ or worst '_Angel of Music', fear_. The boys always teased Tea when she went into her dream world of becoming the lover of Michael Crawford. Mai used the Play to steady the diver's nerves and Tea could easily soar through the air, perform a graceful swan dive on the song 'All_ I Ask of You'_ filling her mind with thoughts of love. Today she was scared, freighted, and worried. Mokuba had never seen his friend so upset.

"Tea, it's ok, you can talk in front of Nii-sama. I trust him with my life." Mokuba followed her gaze.

Kaiba moaned, 'Woman, say something, damn it I've got a business to take care of!'

"Tristan's mother called me on my cell phone just before I decided to come to you. She said someone broke into the house a few days ago. They stolen money and a few personal belongings; Tristan was tied up when the police arrived, during the robbery. He didn't see anything so he was of little help. I could hardly understand his mother's words, but she said something about his father missing. Sometimes he's gone for days, but this time Tristan told her 

not to worry that he would find him and get her personal items back. Mokuba they took the Golden Arrow."

Tea scanned Mokuba's face for answers and prayed he could sift through this mess.

"She thinks he's missing, but I saw him just a little while ago. Mokuba he wouldn't talk and he looked like a hunted animal. I think he's been on the streets looking for his father." Tea covered her face. "Mokuba, I don't think anyone broke in the house." Tea's voice was barely above a whisper. "Tristan stole his mother's Golden Arrow. I saw the box. It fell out of his back pack. That's when he pushed me down and tried to hide it."

"Do you mean the arrow above the mantel that his mother won as a young woman," Mokuba's voice choked on the words.

"Something has happened Mokuba; he treasures that more than anything else in the world. The thought of someday competing is all he ever talks about. Why would he take it to a pawn shop to sell?"

Kaiba knew exactly what happened, it was clear as the writing on the wall, but Mokuba and Tea were just too innocent to see it. "You said his father disappears for days, is he a drunk, or is he a gambler?"

"_Nii-sama/ Kaiba!" _both screamed together.

"Why would you ask that?" Mokuba lashed out at his brother.

"Don't jump on me; I'm not the one missing. It's just an observation, nothing more." Seto glared at Mokuba and avoided the stare from Tea. He knew if he voiced his true opinions the girl would hate him. 'Well it was damn well too late to start changing my way of taking care of business.' Whatever Tristan's family's troubles were, it was clear to Seto danger lurked. 'I won't let my brother get hurt.' He thought.

"Kaiba I know you don't like any one of us, but you don't have to be so insensitive." Tea's heart thumped wildly in her chest, but not with desire. 'I will just have to teach him how to love.' She thought.

This was a serious game and Kaiba did not want his brother involved. "Listen, maybe you should just listen to the boy and stay out of his business." Seto walked over to the computer console and flipped on the power.

"So that's your answer, Kaiba!" Tea was on fire. "Well we don't desert friends." Tea stood up and placed hands on her hips, the tapping on the rug was over. "Listen to me you self-righteous, arrogant, pig-headed, monster. . . . I told my friend you were nice, but I must have been drugged, or dreaming. You're just like everyone else believes, heartless!!"

"Tea, please," Mokuba watched his brothers back, he flinched. The words hurt. "Tea you don't mean that, it's not what you think, really." Mokuba knew his brother had a plan. He always pushed people away to protect them.

Kaiba silently faced the monitor; he did not want Tea to see the flash of pain on his face. 'So she thought I was nice, yeah!! I think you're intelligent, but so vulnerable and innocent. I don't want you to lose that just yet. Well I guess we will have to see if you can find a corner in your heart for me once this mess is over, because it's for you I sacrifice my feelings.' Seto sighed and asked the next question, with an attitude of complete indifference. "Where's the shop and what part of the alley or town did you last see the idiot?"

"Nii-sama, you won't get any answers like that." Mokuba stood between the two who would soon face off as adversaries. This situation was excelling into a war.

Tea bit her bottom lip and walked toward the CEO. She stood about ten paces from his back and started to wind up her arm for that famous one two punch that usually sent foes running. 'How dare he talk about my friend like that . . . why he dismissed me . . . I'll show him a thing or two,' she thought.

Mokuba gasped, 'Is she going to wallop my big brother?'Mokuba was too shocked to speak out loud or send a warning.

Kaiba turned around and lashed out, "Don't even think about it." 'Darn she was hot, and on fire. Look at those eyes blazing at me.' The CEO's heart flipped over in his chest. He'd never been this excited about anything or anyone in his life before. 'That woman has guts; Joey was the only one foolish enough to challenge me, and that's because he's so stupid. '

Tea growled, "Ok, I give you the address. Sixty –six street off the corner of Bradford Place, it's called _Snatch It, Grab It. _So what is cooking in that Doctor Spock, Star Track mind of yours anyway?" She smirked. Tea had become a tiger protecting her clubs.

Seto bore into Tea's soul with his eyes. All traces of nervousness was gone, he was in his element. Scheming, calculating, planning, and taking control of a situation, it was great.

'Why does he have to look so darn sexy, I just want to bite him . . . Mai help . . . I think I love him . . . but I hate him too. . . Not know . . . no sinking into the floor . . . Legs stop shaking . . . stop it!!' Too little angels battled for dominance in her mind. One wanted Seto anyway they could get him. The other just wanted out. "Arr . . . . He's infuriating," Tea screamed. All traces of tears gone. "Mokuba how did you get such a jerk for a brother?! I don't care what you say. Mokuba we have got to find Tristan are you with me?!"

Mokuba looked at his brother, then back at Tea, then back at Seto, and finally back to Tea again. "Tea I know Nii-sama has a plan we just have to listen." Mokuba spoke. He had lost all control of the situation. "Just give him a chance, Tea."

Tea continued to glare at Kaiba with an intensity that stimulated his mind immensely. A small, well super small smile parted his thin lips. It was more like a crack, or bend in his jaws. Kaiba quickly turned back to the monitor and typed in some information concerning the owner of the pawn shop. That name was very familiar to him.

Tea jumped, 'Did Kaiba smile at me? I saw it right there on the side of his face' . . . She smiled inwardly and back away, just a little of her shyness returning.

"Tea, what's wrong with you. Your face is purple," Mokuba looked concerned.

"Zip it Mokuba, I'm fine." Tea watched Seto's back and prayed he had some answers. She did not have time to be mad at him anyway.

Without speaking Seto walked to the door and asked Roland to have his sports car brought around to the front. Within minutes he'd jumped into the driver's seat and glanced at the two looking at him with confusion. "Well if you want to come move it, I don't have all night." Seto smirked and opened the doors electronically.

**Oooooo Downtown Oooooo**

Seto leaned over the counter top and asked a question of the sleazy shop owner. "You took an item this afternoon, a box with a golden arrow in it. I want to know who picked it up shortly afterwards."

"I take lots of stuff in all day, what's another box, don't remember." His voice lazy with a slight southern drawl, common among those from the country; but his character lay in the snaky expression on his face. This guy was a crook and very dangerous.

"Ok, I'll ask again, mister." Seto opened his laptop and set it on top of the glass counter. After two minutes he turned the monitor around so the sleaze-ball could have a clear view. "I'm sure you recognize your wife, perhaps I could make it so that the world enjoys her many delights." Seto smirked.

The guy slumped down behind the counter. Seto placed an envelope with money and a disc on the counter next to the scarred hands of the owner. "Now that we understand each other, I want to know who you work for and where is that BOX?! Also I know you recognize this man." It was a picture of Tristan's father. "I want to know who has him and why?"

"Look mister, I could get killed if I talk to you," Nervous and very stupid, the man started to reach for a gun under the counter. Before he could move a sharp blade poked at his lower spine. "Oh Kaiba, can I stab him . . . . . please . . . . . I wonder what color his blood is? Long bushy white hair fell in front of the shop owner, and with his free hand he placed another blade at the guy's throat. Bakura laughed as he watched a small puddle form at the man's feet. "Oww . . . 

Kaiba-chan, he pissed all over my white leather boots . . ." The psycho chuckled. "Just a small prick . . . ." Bakura drew blood and the man screamed.

"Bakura quit playing around. I need information." Seto was amused he could always count on Bakura for dirty work. 'I only hope Mokuba and Tea stay in the car.' He thought.

Bakura withdrew the blades but made sure the man knew he was within reach. Seto asked the questions and Bakura licked his blades. One exited the shop undetected thought the back, the other tall and arrogant through the front door. The sleazy shop owner took the money, closed shop, turned over the deed to Kaiba of Kaiba Corp and left town.

"Mokuba, I can't just sit here. What is Kaiba doing in there anyway?" Frustrated Tea could not be still.

"Tea, don't fight my brother on this. You don't want to go in that shop." Mokuba's voice rose in volume. Mokuba knew that look; it's the same one he used to take down corporate heads who tried to misuse him because he was a teen. Unfortunately that was a big mistake. "Tea, I think Tristan's father is in with a bad crowd, but we can't involve the police. Seto knows that, because it might involve Tristan as well. Seto won't hurt anyone, just leave this to him." Mokuba whispered the last words. Inwardly his stomach twisted; the acid rose and he felt as though he would lose it. 'Nii-sama please be careful.' he cried silently.

Tea turned towards the shop and waited, 'Seto please hurry.' She bit her bottom lip. 'I said some cruel things earlier, but they were true . . . So I won't take it back, but . . . ahh . . . he's so frustrating.' Tea watched and gained a reward when that man with the swimmers legs, clad in skinny jeans walk out onto the sidewalk. Seto made the Calvin Klein models look like rank amateurs

"Nii-sama what's next?" Mokuba beamed with pride.

Kaiba pulled his slick car out into the traffic and barked commands to Sakura through the speaker in his ear. The next stop was Tea's house. Without a word spoken he opened the door and gestured for the girl to exit the car. "Tea, Mokuba this is where it ends for you two. I've some more research and I promise answers by tomorrow."

"Mokuba," Tea huffed at the CEO. 'Just who do you think you are?'

"Tea come on I'll wait with you, for a moment," Mokuba fumbled for words, Tea acted so strange around Seto.

"Listen, if you can think of all the places Tristan might go and forward the information to my laptop that would be a helpful." Seto was edgy, he needed to go. Leaving Bakura alone was not a good idea.

**Oooooo Docks Oooooooo**

"Hey boss, I think I got your man," voiced Bakura. He handed Seto a pair of binoculars, and a folder filled with information. "You guessed right. The boy's father owes lots of money to Mr. T. I read somewhere his son plays archery and dad is trying to knock out the competition. I guess your boy is the best." Bakura chuckled. "Yeah my kind of low-life, wants his son to win, so he's cheating. As for that arrow in the box Mr. T lost to the boy's mother years ago, never lived the disgrace down." Bakura spit out the words. "Hey, I got principles, don't hurt the ladies."

Seto took the binoculars and flinched at the sight through the window. He needed more than Bakura to pull this off. "OK, call in the boys . . . tonight midnight . . . be here."

Midnight never came for the boys because after reading though the documents Kaiba plunged right on ahead. About three hours later Bakura met Kaiba's representative at the entrance to the ware house with a boy blindfolded and handcuffed. The deal was very simple. Kaiba paid off the gambling debt and T. moved his operation out of Kaiba's town. This was actually his second warning and confrontation with Kaiba. Kaiba made it clear this would be his last. The man sold Kaiba faulty game material which almost cost Kaiba Corp to lose a very important contract. This guy was lucky to be alive.

Kaiba traded Tristan father's life for the life of T's son. One walked in the warehouse and two walked out. Well two walked out because Tristan was also a captive. It appears he had found the location of his father a few hours back. These were not the smartest of criminals. Kaiba sat in his office and watched the exchange. He had a stipulation of his own. Tristan's father had to get treatment for his gambling.

'Tea you may never understand but this is for you.' He leaned back in his chair and listened to Bakura wrap up the situation. "Bakura make sure Tristan understands his father has to leave right now for treatment." Seto closed the laptop and sighed, 'Tea.'

**Oooooo Tristan's House Oooooo**

"Tristan I am so proud of you. It's the greatest gift you could have ever given me." His mother's voice filled with tears. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Yugi all sat in a circle on the floor of Tristan's home. His mother had just finish serving the gang red bean rice balls and sweet tea. All eyes moved to the mantel on which Tristan's mother's Golden Arrow had been returned to its resting place. But the real price rested a little higher and slightly to the right of the Arrow; it was the second Arrow. Tristan won the competition and now his Golden Arrow glowed with his mother's. Tristan finally felt he gave his mother something to be proud of. His archery was at least in the same class as his mothers. 'One day I will be a master and our name would be restored in the archery world. This is my goal, but first the Olympics.' He thought.

Tristan walked over and gave his mother a big hug. Yes, he was happy.

* * *

Hope this tickles your hearts. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story, you're the greatest!!

Sherabo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wow, Respect to the creators of Yugioh, special thanks to reference to any other fan fictions. I own nothing. Only my random story telling. . . .

Wow, we have heard everyone's story, except for my little guy. His is one of feelings, not sports, but it is his life. I felt a need to side step, just a little and we will bring it all together in the next. Enjoy and review. Guys your comments and reviews have truly inspired this story and I appreciate you so much.

**Ooooooo**

**Chapter Five: Decisions**

**Ooooooo**

Domino one of the country's most beautiful cities and home of five special athletics, up until now it was only a small community that attracted games from all over Japan because of Kaiba's rise in the gaming industry, but lately five other youths were making a name for themselves and causing the country to take notice of other accomplishments throughout the city. One boy, yes the tri-colored spiky petit gymnast, did not share the city's consciousness. In other words right about now Yugi was abandoned by those he loved and the city had become a place of fear and resentment for his kind. Domino was cold and dark and the little guy wondered if he should just keep on going. He had already left the city limits. This was not the first time he wanted to run away. In fact he had a little survival pack hidden away in the hills.

You see Domino was also known for its surrounding forest and mountain areas. Yugi set outside the city limits on one mountain peak overlooking his hometown and wept silently. This was his private sanctuary. It wasn't a true mountain, more like a huge hill but he could see everything that was important to him. The middle school, the library, the park, the gym, and most of the entire_ house_ where he sometimes met his other friends, some were even gymnasts. Yes _the house_ it was a refuge for people like him to go and socialize or just hang out. Yugi hated _the house_ more that any building in the entire city. It was a place where Yugi never took, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and worst of all Yami. Yami never knew what torture his friend went through and if Yugi continued this journey of self denial only harm would come. Yugi's troubles started almost six months ago at a meet out of town, he met a friend. Well actually if he really thought about it he started to feel depression for the first time almost two years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"Tristan, you got the book and the DVD!" Excitement reflected in Joey's voice. "Hurry man, cut the lights down lower and close the door. Yugi you have good ears make sure you let us know if Tristan's dad wakes up."

Joey put the DVD in the player and placed it on mute. It was an x-rated girly, girly, adult movie the boys had snatched for under Tristan's father's bed. Joey's contribution to the session was a few x-rated books filled with naked women from his father's room.

"WOW look at those boobs!! They're huge!" Joey could not take his eyes off the screen. Tristan's eyes were glued to the pictures. Yugi did not care for the movie or the books. He just was not interested in either one and it bothered the boy greatly. After about two hours of unsupervised entertainment Yugi could here noise coming from the living room; the parents were moving about.

"Joey turn it off, my father is coming!" Screamed Tristan. Joey panicked and turned up the volume instead of the mute or off. Loud moaning could be heard throughout the room.

"Tristan!! What are you boys doing in there?! Tristan you better not be looking at those nasty movies. I know what you teens are up to. NO GOOD!!" Tristan's father screamed out loud.

"No dad everything is fine." Nervously Tristan hid the book in Yugi's backpack. It was Yugi's job to sneak the books and DVDs back when the coast was clear. He was the most flexible and agile of the group. And besides Yugi looked so innocent all the time, who would believe he had nastiness in his backpack?

"Boy that was close. . ." Joey wiped the sweat off his face.

"Yugi, why didn't you say something sooner?" Tristan chilled. "We were so busted."

"He was watching the movie too," Joey just burst out into laughter. "Well I guess this session is over."

Yugi just blushed; it was a game he started to play when the movie sessions first started. Yugi was not in the least bit interested in the books or movies. Something was wrong with him and he had no idea what it was. The depression started and often he tried to be like Joey, peaking in the holes drilled in the walls by other boys in the girl's bathroom. Sitting under the bleachers with Tristan and looking at . . . well you know what. These activities only made him sick.

Two weeks later after the last movie session a new teacher started teaching math. Yugi's feelings of lust surfaced whenever he entered the classroom and he would stare at the teacher often going into a trance.

"Yugi, are you staying for tutoring in math again?" Joey scratched his head. "What's your problem anyway?"

"Ah . . . nothing Joey, just some extra work for the math festival next month." Voiced Yugi. But Yugi was just like any normal teen. He had his first crush and it was for his math teacher, a man. Rumors surfaced . . . . The teacher was one of those. . . . You know _funny._

Yugi could not go around the teacher and not feel a stirring in his groin and his dreams, well they were the dreams Joey and Tristan got at night concerning girls. Well just to test the theory he started to get the magazines with the fashion men and it was so easy to imagine them naked. 'Am I . . . . You know _funny.' _Yugi cried himself to sleep.

At school the next day a group of young men all dancers from a special toupee came to perform at Domino's middle school. "Look Tristan, those two are kissing behind the curtains, and they are boys." Joey snickered. "Yeah, they must be funny . . . you know, gay."

"Joey be quiet, someone will hear you!" Tea voiced her opinion and wacked Joey on the head. "There is nothing wrong with being Gay, don't be stupid."

"Well I'm not getting close, it might rub off," Joey laughed and almost got thrown out of the theater.

Yugi could not handle the taunts and ran out of the theater. He left the school and ran until he ended up on a hill top. The boy cried on his private mountain top for hours. This had become his ritual for the next year. Only the freedom of dancing in the gym or flying on the high beams gave the boy any peace. His secret was locked away in his heart and he became one of those depressed teens, with secret thoughts of ending his life. Yami who had come into his life did not know of his troubles. Yugi closed off his link whenever he visited his _other _friends_._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and relaxed against the pressure he did not need to turn around. It was his friend in town from the meet. They met and developed a bond of sorts but it was destined to become more, yet Yugi was afraid and ashamed of his feelings. How could he tell his friends he liked boys? They would laugh and leave him forever. He could not live with that but he could not hurt his new friend.

The competition was a complete success for the young tri-colored little guy earlier, but the taunts and stares his friends from the house received broke his heart. Yugi had another life and his friends had come to see his performance, but some of the crueler boys made fun of the gays and suggested they go to that place, _the house_ and stay away from normal people. Yugi never said a word to anyone of his straight friends or acknowledged that the others had come to see him. It was the worst day of his life. "I'm a coward." His words died on the wind.

'It's not my fault, I never said I was . . . you know gay. I still haven't. So why do I hang out at the teen gay house?' Yugi was haunted by his own thoughts. 'Why is his hand warm on my shoulder?'

"Listen Yugi, its ok. Some of us are so used to the taunts, but you are not out yet. It doesn't chance the fact I care for you." Quietly his friend continued to speak. "Hey I know you want to 

be alone so I'll meet you at the house. You know they are having a big party to congratulate the winners of the meet today. Plus a sort of send off for me. You know I'm going to the national's next month. I'll see you later, friend. This will be our last time together; my father is moving his business to America." The dark beauty sighed. "Listen there is something I have to say, don't turn around I couldn't bare the look on your face if you rejected me. I know you don't fully understand how you feel or what you are feeling, but it's ok. Unlike some boys I've always known."

The boy set down behind Yugi just close enough so their shoulders touched. He did not want to frighten Yugi. "You have felt it was wrong to seek out boys and stare at men, but it's who you are, my friend. It wasn't that long ago I watched you on the high beam and my heart danced with your routine. I wanted to fly next to you. I've never been in love before. I stole a look from you and prayed you would return it. With fear and uncertainty you did. Since that time, so long ago, you have been on my mind always. Now months later I've come to say good-bye. I wanted to be your first kiss." The boy rose and walked down the hill just as quietly as he walked up. 'Sometimes words were not enough.' He thought.

Yugi just continued to cry; this was just too painful. It did not take long for Yugi to dry his tears and run down the hill. "I won't let it end this way. You mean too much to me, I want to find out what this feeling in my heart is." He shouted to the wind, but the scent of smoke filled his nostrils. Yugi followed the smell and his eyes adjusted to the source. The house was on fire. "Nooooooooooo!!" His legs were aching and sore by the time he reached the scene and all he could see was black smoke mixed with the horrible smell of burning flesh. Yugi ignored the warning from the fire patrol and barged in through the back he thought he had heard voices. 'Please God let my friends survive.' A silent prayer played over and over in his mind as he helped to bring out two boys and collapsed from the fumes and the weariness of the long day.

**NEXT DAY**

Yugi and five other teens were hospitalized for smoke inhalation in a private location. The accident was an embarrassment to the town and they preferred to keep it on the back page of the daily news paper. Teens were always in trouble, but this was a clean house for young adults and the local clubs were upset. It did not take long to understand it was a crime of hate, nor did it take long for the gang to realize Yugi was right in the middle.

The gang set huddle around Mokuba's room and pondered the situation. "Tea what in the hell was Yugi doing at that house anyway?" Joey looked from face to face everyone had been crying last night because they did not get in to see him. Everyone was being checked and they were not family. Seto was out of town, so he could not help.

Mai and Seto walked in both happy to see them well. Actually they were out of town on business and arrived as soon as the jet could turn around. "Mokuba." Seto asked the silent question. "Are you ok?"

"Nii-sama, its Yugi . . . . He's at the hospital, but we don't know what his condition is. He was in that house that burned down last night." Mokuba sniffed.

Mai set down and at least told the gang the site for the new sports center was perfect. Seto asked for her advice on a great location, it was a bit strange, but good.

In moments, Seto told the gang Yugi would be released this afternoon, the problem being he needed a clean environment for the next few days to rest. The other boys were ok, but one had serious burns on his arms.

"Tristan, this is bad, where is Yugi going to go? Gramps is out of town. Those guys are his friends, why won't they answer the damn phone!!" Joey would not let it go.

Mai looked at the blond completely exasperated. "Well, I don't believe you really didn't know that Yugi's gay."

Mai took the phone and called the little guy, "Hey babes, understand you had a little trouble last night," her voice smiled.

Everyone stared in shock. "Mai, everything is so bad, I don't know what to do. . . . . Now they will all find out and hate me." He started to cry.

"Hold on, sugar . . . no one hates you . . . Take a deep breath!!" Mai waited. "Listen the gang is really worried about you and you have to see them sometime, sugar."

"No Mai, I just want to curl up and die. I wish I had died in that fire. All my life I wanted to be handsome like Joey; tall and straight like Tristan, smart and strong like Tea, and cool like Mokuba. It's just little old me: the boy who flies. I know I'm a nobody and I have shamed Yami, he's my best friend, but I couldn't tell him."

"Listen sugar, you can't be alone, so you're staying with me and I promise we will figure this out. Give the old girl a chance. It's a matter of my pride, sugar." Mai tried to sound stern; she should have paid closer attention to the little guy. Mai met Yugi at the house a few months ago; she was giving grooming lessons to some of the guys, hairstyles and stuff. "I'm picking you up in the morning and that's that, sugar."

"Ok, Mai, I'll come." Yugi sniffed and hung up the phone.

Joey wiped a tear from his eye and Tristan hung his head down low. Each boy thought about all the awful things they had said in front of Yugi about gays. Tea and Yami were completely speechless, they should have known.

"Ok, is this the best you can do?!" Mai stood with both hands on her hips waiting. "Yugi has a right to cry, you guys don't plus you call yourselves his friends, well do something, before you 

lose him. Seto don't you have a nice little summer home, big enough for a few boys to hang out in?" Mai laughed.

All heads turned toward Seto, who snarled and tried to leave the room.

"Nii-sama, I'll call Roland and he can set it all up." Mokuba chirped.

"Like hell!" Seto barked.

Tea laughed and started to think about the cake she would make for Yugi's home coming.

**Oooooo Next Day Oooooo**

"Mai where are we going you have a new place?" Yugi's expression was gloomy. He thought about his friends and wanted to cry.

"Trust me sugar, I'm going to give you everything you want." She winked that famous Mai wink and Yugi blushed. It was the first time in days he looked happy.

A nurse wheeled Yugi up to the door of the small house and a boy followed along with Mai. "Close your eyes sugar," Mai whispered. She opened the door slowly and he was wheeled inside.

"Surprise Yugi!!" screamed his childhood friends. They did not give him time to think, just started to scold him immediately.

"Yugi, I love you, and you can be gay as long as you want, which is forever." Tea laughed.

"Yugi, sorry man, I got a big mouth, but I never really believed that stuff I said. "Tristan spoke."If you want you can shoot me with an arrow."

"Man, I'm such a fool, it's not about that Yugi, you are so cool, so smart, so cute, and you got the biggest heart. You know if you weren't there for me I wouldn't have the courage to play tennis." Mokuba did not want to stop.

Joey just started to cry and jumped in the boys lap. "Yugi," their eyes locked and no words were necessary. Both boys swapped tears, running noses, and wet shirt tails. Finally after ten minutes, Joey stood up and looked at the boy standing by the door.

Yugi looked in the direction of his friend and turned his attention back to Joey. "Joey, I want you to meet my friend."

Life is good.

**Ooooooo hey review, thanks for reading I hope I've touch something inside!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights to the writers of YUGiOH.

I introduced my metal to you at the beginning of this fiction now that it is closing I just wanted to say again why I wrote it. Joey can say it best, you are all inspirational and you free up the restrains that bind. Thanks.

It's even more amazing that the Internet joins so many of us together from all around the world; we are united in friendship. Hey and it is 352 days out of the year, so in a sense we are Olympic champs in our own way enduring always. Sometimes reviewers hand us our metals and follow authors, sama's, chan's, beta's, senpai's and koi's give us the courage to push on to the finish line. I give you all gold medals for the courage to post and bare your very souls to the world.

**This is my metal to all of you!! Wear it proudly, you have deserved it. **

**The metal would have rings of gold, silver, and bronze around the edges. In the middle of the metal a scroll unrolled with a quill pen and small bottle of ink, slightly raised would be centered. Words written in Greek would say **_**"I write to live, I live to write." **_

_**A tribute to reviewers would be on the back, "I read with passion, I read with heart" a small book open in the middle would be in the center of the metal. **_

_**Well that's one writer's vision, hope you like it. Let me know. Well let's get it on!!**_

_**This will most likely end this fiction. But the friendship stories of courage will live on!! It's been a challenge one of which I have received support and enjoyed lots. Thanks….**_

**Chapter Nine: Reflections**

A lone young man with golden brown hair stood over a marble kitchen counter and glazed up at the heavens through an open in the ceiling of his kitchen. He was distracted for just a moment from his immediate task of completing dinner preparations because the moon shone brightly through the sky-light roof of his kitchen. Similar sky-light roofs were also installed in the man's bedroom and living room areas. Joey loved looking up at the stars at night and the sun during the day.

He hummed a childhood song or poem of sorts and continued to lose himself in pleasant thoughts . . . . 'Star light, Star bright . . . first star I see tonight . . . . Wish I may, wish I might . . . Have the wish I wish tonight.' Life had taken sharp turns for the dreamer in his soul, because Joey the boy who would dream of five rings, now lived in a million dollar custom made penthouse.

He continued to enjoy the stars and moon when the sound of a tea kettle brought him back down to earth. 'Opps . . . I still have to garish the plates, 'he though. With hours of practice Joey placed barley, parsley, and oregano in a decorative display around the pasta rolls he had hand rolled on individual plates . . . no china. He'd created his own special sauce, spicy, along with freshly baked garlic bread. The meal would be tasty and fun.

"Joeyyyyyyyyyy . . . . I'm hungry." A high pitched voice drifted into the slavish kitchen and made the blond laugh. Over the years the bonds of friendship between Joey, Yami, and Yugi had deepen ; often spending weekends together; sometimes in the city or at one of Joey's weekend villas on a remote island in the orient.

"Ok Yugi just let me get the tea and dinner is served. I hope you have that famous Mouton appetite." Joey hollowed back. He placed the plates and tea pot on a trolley and smiled at his work. Joey loved to cook in his spare time and he was very good at it. With care he placed all the knives and utensils back in the appropriate blocks and hung up the expensive silver pots and pans he had used in preparing dinner. Always hungry or relying on others for food as a child his pride and joy resided in the kitchen.

As he rounded the corner leading into his living room the warmth from the fireplace caressed his skin and he smiled as a light breeze ruffled his hair at the same time from the open sky-light. Yeah, it was without a doubt a very special place to live in. Joey brought the openness of outdoors into him home, but he loved the coziness of a fire. It was a reminder he would never be force to have one without the other. He would never be cold and alone on the streets again. The stars always kept his dream alive.

"Mmmm. . . . Smells incredibly good," Yugi whispered. "Maybe I should test the sauce first." He reached into the pot, but Joey pulled it back and gentle shook his finger at Yugi.

"Hey, just wait a moment. Ryou should be about finish with his project? Remember you are the one who told him to bring it over." Joey laughed. Ryou was a close friend of Yugi's from the house that had burn down years ago. Actually Yugi had it rebuilt and Ryou was in charge of all operations. Tonight Yugi invited the young man over to celebrate with him because he knew the boy would most likely go home to take out food. The boy was a loner and Yugi wanted to change that. He remembered the pain as a teen he suffered wondering why he felt the way he did about boys. Yet with the help of friends his world became livable. It was his mission to help teens discover who they were and what they wanted in life. Ryou just lacked confidence and courage.

"Besides Yami is still in the shower," Joey laughed. It's not often people come for dinner and take a shower, yet Yami the five thousand year old pharaoh was completely mesmerized by the six different shower heads that pulsated and massaged your body all at the same time. He always made an excuse for a three minute shower before one of Joey's famous dinners or get together. Yami was completely shameless when it came to gadgets and Joey's penthouse had many. "Maybe you should go and get him," spoke the blond. Even Joey's stomach was starting to growl.

"Yami . . . Ryou . . . enough, it's time to eat," screamed Yugi. He left his comfortable seat on the floor and followed the steam coming from around the corner which led to the king size bathroom which was also equip with a sauna and hot stone steam room. Joey spared no expenses when it came to his personal luxuries. Ryou met the petite gymnasts halfway smiling in admiration of his idol; Joey being his second best hero.

"Ok, Yugi, I'm coming out, just give me one minute to dry my hair. Yugi, you have got to try this; the heat comes from a fan built inside the wall." Yami's was completely involved with the new hands free blow dryer installed in the bathroom.

"Joey, why did you have to tell him about that?" mumbled Yugi.

"Come on Yugi. . . Let go back and wait with Joey, he looks a little down?" Ryou whispered.

Back in the living room Joey tried to smile but the expression on his face suggested he was miles away. The light from the fire place danced across his near prefect features, it clearly outlined the worry in his heart.

"Joey, why so down, tomorrow is one of the biggest days ever in the history of Domino and you made it happen," Yugi spoke softly and set next to Joey as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. Ryou set on the other side of the two close friends, and turned the burner up a little on the trays of food.

"I know you are not still angry at Tea," spoke Yugi.

"Ahh . . . Yugi, it's not that I am mad at her. But why did she have to marry that jerk-face anyway?" Joey moaned. "I could have introduced her to someone else if she'd just waited. But no money –bags takes her to operas, and sends roses every day and well he's still an arrogant ass."

"Just a big old show off, especially that birthday party, why I could have done that to." barked Joey.

"Oh . . . you mean when Seto invited the cast from the Phantom of the Opera to Kaiba Land for a one night special performance and Seto proposed to Tea right on the stage." Yugi had stars in his eyes, just remembering the handsome CEO dressed in a black cape and white mask. He wore a red rose in his lapel and graceful bend down on his left knee and called for Tea who had a box seat in front of the stage. It was so romantic everyone in the theater cried and Tea almost fainted. It was a private party and Seto flew the cast in on one of his private jets. After all the CEO had more money than anyone could ever image. Now he had someone to spend a little of it on. Seto was actually fighting the promise of happiness, but with Tea he was losing the battle. He was having fun, scary.

"Yugi, wake up damn it!!! Ok, I'll admit that was a dream night for Tea." Joey pouted.

"Joey, its part your fault, remember you told him to quit playing games with your girl. You said he wasn't good enough for Tea and that you would help her find a real man. And then you paid those swimmers to chase Tea, just to make Kaiba mad." Yugi laughed. "Tea didn't speak to you for almost a month."

"Yeah I remember." Joey had to laugh. His best friend had become Tea Gardner Kaiba six months ago. It was the talk of the financial and social worlds. Tea and Kaiba were the hottest couple and surprisingly loved by many. Tea, former Olympic gold medal winner of the 2008 games had the grace and style to enhance the ice man, and melt his cold exterior. He was actually caught in a rare picture smiling; the picture stayed on the cover of Time magazine for six weeks.

"Plus is there anyone good enough for Tea in your eyes. Kaiba can give Tea anything she wants and everything she doesn't for the rest of her life. She also got a great little brother to. You know Mokuba loves Tea to death, so what is the problem, man?" Yugi patted Joey on the back.

"K. a. i. b. a. ! ! his name is enough." Joey laid his head on Yugi's shoulder. "I can give her everything she needs too." Joey pouted. It had been eight years and two sets of Olympic Gold Medals for the boy from Domino.

In the first Olympics, Joey won the gold in four track and field events. Offers rolled in for commercials and after six months he had developed his own running shoes. The shoes were called dreamers and worn my young girls and boys everywhere. He developed a special line for special Ed children and distributed shoes freely to those that could not afford the cost.

In three years time Joey had schools and homes where any child on the street could find shelter. Often he would take volunteers and round up teens from parks and alleys late at night and talk to them until daybreak. His wealth grew and the small town boy became rich. He competed four years later and broke his own records and he held all his former titles; not only his country called him a hero, but now the dreamer of five rings was a living legend. One huge monument stood in the town square of Domino.

Tomorrow the young man would carry the torch the last mile to start the opening ceremonies of the third games he would be a part of. Later he would be honored for his contributions in the humanities and sports. But in the mist of it all Joey was still the little boy with the curly hair that stayed in the back of Tristan mom's shop. He was still the teen who had his hair flat ironed by his best friend.

"Joey, so you want to be her friend and lover?" Yami heard the ending of the conversation and jumped right in. Ryou's lip fell open.

"Agrrr . . . . No way, Tea's my buddy for life. She's like my baby sister. Ok, I know she has always loved that jerk . . . . But the idea of little Kaiba's running around is scarryyyyy man." Joey held his breath and let out a laugh that caused everyone to burst out laughing right behind him. They were all holding their sides and cracking up.

"Ok, let's eat." Joey giggled, just like old times. Secretly he was very happy for Tea to be loved, because Kaiba would never let anyone harm his friend and the thought of a little Kaiba's was cute. Especially since Tea has promise to name her first son Katsuya. Now Joey smirked inside his heart. Beside he knew the child would be Tea's, that made it right.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the country . . . . **

"Tea it's going to be just fine; Nii-sama will get us back in time for the show." Mokuba spoke with certainty.

"It's my fault for not telling him how I felt" Tea softly whispered to Mokuba, a little anxiety in her heart. She hated when Seto felt he had disappointed her in anyway, because of the happiness he brought to their lives. "Thanks Mokuba for helping me."

"Hay, you're my sister, and I never had one before. So it just makes me feel . . . . . Well Tea . . ." Mokuba couldn't finish his sentence; he blushed a fire engine red and thought about a conversation with his brother of almost three days ago.

**Flashback . . . .**

Mokuba had just finish the national tennis circuit and decided to call Seto just to say hi, before he headed back to Domino, "Seto I can't wait to see you and Tea. I bet she is so excited about the Olympics and Joey's carrying the torch for all of world to see." Mokuba's excitement was infectious.

"Seto is that Mokuba," spoke Tea with a little sadness in her voice. Seto put him on speaker. The couple was getting ready to go out dancing.

"Mokuba we're in Paris at the annual business convention for gamers. Tea is a spokes person for the annual Paris Swimsuit Convention. She is going to introduce the fall collection. It took a lot of effort to arrange this.

"What!!!" Mokuba screamed out loud. "You mean to tell me Tea is not in Domino with Joey and the gang. What about the five rings?"

That did it for the bride of six months. Chestnut hair flying from side to side Tea ran out of the room tears streaming down her cheeks; she was so miserable.

"Tea, Tea . . . where are you going?" barked Seto, torn between continuing the conversation or chasing after his young bride.

"Mokuba I've got to go. I don't know what her problem is. She's been so moody." Seto spoke completely confused.

"Seto, you are the one confused. How could you!!!" Mokuba couldn't believe the stupidity in his brother's actions. "Do you really believe Tea cares about some dumb swimsuit when her best friend is about to make history. Seto she struggled right beside him all the way. They supported each other when everyone laughed, including you. Have you forgotten Joey inspired me to take up tennis, because I wanted to be like you."

"Seto take me off the speaker and sit down, well if you want to stay married." Mokuba huffed. He waited for his brother to get settled. "Nii-sama, I know how you feel about Joey, but Tea and Joey are best of friends. They have been together since kiddy sand box days and have grown to trust and take care of each other. How would you feel if someone tried to break us apart?"

"Honestly Mokuba they are not siblings. He's just a mutt . . ." Mokuba wouldn't let him finish. "Nii-sama you are a geniis how could you be so dumb?"

"Mokuba, I'm still your older brother," Seto fumed. "Show some respect."

"And for once I must agree, Seto Kaiba you are being a jerk and I am very ashamed of you." Mokuba sighed. How was he going to get his brother to understand this was wrong?

"Tea will never forgive herself if she misses this event. It was a dream of a ten year old boy and now he can share it with his closest friends and the world. Did you plan for Tea to be away at this time, knowing it would not be in her nature to put Joey over your plans? That is truly disgusting Nii-sama. Don't treat Tea like a business, she has feelings. If you want to grow old with Tea you'd better not try and separate her from her brother and lifelong friend. There are greater ties than blood." Mokuba hissed. He hated to be so harsh with his brother.

Seto frown and stared blankly at the phone. His ears picked up the sobs coming from the other room and realized he couldn't ignore Mokuba's words. Tea was most likely the saddest, richest girl in all of Paris. It was all true. He had used her love for him to force the young bride to choose. 'God I hope I can make this right.' He prayed. 'I'm so sorry Tea,' he thought.

"Nii-sama where are you?" his voice worried, maybe he had said too much.

"Yeah, I'm here. Mokuba can you be here by tomorrow and we can fly home together," he sounded so sad.

"Yeah, for Tea sake," Mokuba was not letting his brother off easy. He had hurt is only sister, and that was unacceptable. Tea was a jewel given to the Kaiba brothers and Mokuba would always view her that way.

"Thanks," Seto whispered. A man heavy in thought, he realized his beautiful young wife was in another room crying and it was his fault. 'Ok Seto, remember Mokuba said crawl on your knees and beg. Just remember the only words you can speak; I'm sorry, I love you, forgive me,' he mused.

Seto opened the door and prepared to drop to the floor, but one look at Tea's tear stained face and he fell apart. Tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes and Tea ran straight to his arms. The kiss between the two spoke volumes. The conversations shared between the two strengthen their love and lasted well into the night. The couple forgot about dancing and Seto knew exactly what he needed to do to make things right. One day later they were almost home.

**Flashback over**

"Just one more stop and we will be home Tea. Seto has to refuel and we'll take Blue Eyes Dragon the rest of the way," spoke Mokuba. "He also said he had to pick up a passenger."

"I'm fine, Mokuba, just a little nervous. Remember when we all came back home after the first games and the whole town greeted us at the airport." Tea smiled.

"Yeah and all those girls waving banners with pictures and cell phone numbers everywhere; Joey couldn't stop blushing." Mokuba chuckled at the memory. "Tea all Joey wanted was a parade and respect, but he brought together a city."

"Yeah, oh and don't forget honor." Tea voiced the word proudly. Mokuba raised his eyebrow at the word.

"Mokuba, Tristan competed in the Golden Arrow event and later restored his family name among the greatest archers in the country. It took almost eight years but the ceremony was held a few days ago to honor his mother; very private and traditional. Plus he opened up a school for beginners last year in his dad's home town." Tea words tumbled out she was so excited. "To bad he won't be at the ceremony tomorrow."

"Well, you never know. We didn't think you'd be coming." Mokuba smiled. "Joey is going to be so surprised."

Seto's voice boomed over the speaker, "Buckle up. We will be arriving in a moment."

Mokuba followed by Tea and Seto walked the short distance to the new and improved Blue Eyes Dragon Jet. She was majestic and could travel in stealth mode. Domino was only hours away. The doors slid open and Tea couldn't believe her eyes at the passenger smiling at the small party. She screamed and ran the short distance to his waiting arms.

Seto smiled it had been days since Tea laughed. It felt good to have the girl he fell in love with happy again over something so simple. Seto realize he had a lot to learn. He ruffled Mokuba's hair and voiced a silent thanks.

"Way to go big brother, can I sit up in the cock pit with you and let them talk." Mokuba smiled broadly.

"Sure . . . . Only if you promise me you'll be around for the next hundred years," the CEO smirked. The party was minutes away from the final destination. Seto was back in control.

**Back at Joey's Penthouse thirty minutes later . . . . **

"Wow I'm stuffed," Yugi rubbed his stomach and Yami burped.

"Yami, how rude," Ryou chucked.

"I needed a little room for Joey's double Dutch chocolate cake." Yami spoke after another burp. "Joey, somebody is ringing the door bell . . . .want me to answer?"

'Door . . . who could it be, this late?' he thought. Joey just had to add the final touch to his cake, but he guess it could wait a minute. "Look at the monitor first before you open it." He screamed back.

"Joey, Joey you'd better get in here fast . . . . . . "Yugi was breathless as he stood in the kitchen door way.

Yugi had gone pale, his skin was ghostly white. "My god Yugi what's wrong." In seconds the track star sprinted into the living room and almost fainted.

"Tea, Tea," hazel eyes locked with deep blue orbs and hands reached out to touch. "Tea is it really you?" Joey choked up. Since the marriage they had only talked on the phone once or twice. Joey didn't want to upset his friend or make Kaiba mad, so he kept his distance.

"Goodness who do you have to flat iron that hair? It looks awful." Tea could hardly speak.

Joey looked pass her shoulder and Seto nodded a silent approval. The blond grabbed his friend and crushed the air out of her lungs with a long needed hug.

"I've missed you so much Joey," Tea whispered against his golden locks.

"Yeah, missed you to; you're getting skinny," Joey teased Tea as he spun the beauty around in a circle. For a moment they were lost in their own world. Joey silently vowed, he would see Tea more often, it didn't matter what jerk-face said. They were buddies forever.

"Ahh . . . What about me; I want a hug," chirped Yugi.

"Ahh . . . I want a hug," screamed Yami.

"Ahh . . . We smell food," hollowed Tristan and Mokuba.

Joey turned around at the voices, "Tristan, Mokuba, my god!!" now the blond had tears in his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and brought out the double layered cake. On the top of the cake Joey had drawn five rings; now he gave everyone the chance to drawn their marks with white icing in the rings. The room was silent as the young adults finished decorating the cake. Seto was given the honor of lighting the candles and everyone blew out the flames.

"Seto, I never thought I would agree with yeah on anything, but thanks man for bringing my friends home to me." Joey murmured.

"Yeah, it wasn't for you," Seto barked.

"Husband, you promised to be nice," Tea flashed silted eyes at Seto.

"Tea, baby," Seto held his breath.

"Husband," Tea waited.

"You're welcome," Seto almost choked. The room was silent. Tea smiled.

The fireplace blaze and the group relaxed on fur rugs Joey brought out of a storage closet. He left the party and prepared guest rooms for everyone. No hotel for his friends. That was another luxury, he always had room for guest and the rooms were warm and cozy. Seto had to admit Joey really had a lot of style. He would have to rethink the attitude he had of the mutt. Joey even provided thick robes and sleeping gowns. Well Yugi and Yami had rooms of their own anyway.

Tea leaned against the comfort of her husband' shoulder and watched the faces of her lifelong friends as they laughed and reminisced about the past. Joey opened a metal case and lifted a small sand box complete with sand, chimes, and a stick. He looked at the group and spoke.

"It seems a life time ago with this stick I drew five rings in the sand. Call me an old fool, but later that day I went back to the playground and gathered this sand and put it in my pockets. I carried it everywhere; couldn't stop dreaming. Later I put it in a jar after your mom gave me a place to stay Tristan. Sometimes late at night I would spread it out on the floor and draw rings." He took a deep breath.

"I remember the nights I ran with no shoes and Tea let me wear her slippers and wrapped my bloody feet with her hair ribbons. God my hands and feet hurt like hell. Remember Tea you were always so tough and protected us geeks. I would crawl up a knot at the foot of your bed and cry myself to sleep and you would say. 'Its ok Joey, but only with me,' and I would really wet the pillows." Tea moved next to his side, and held his hands. She could almost feel the blisters of the twelve year old boy fighting to win. That was about the time she became serious about swimming.

Mokuba eyes widen in shock and Seto flinched. 'God, I've been such a fool,' thought Seto. 'Just because I never had a friend, I forgot everyone needs one. But he's still a mutt.'

Joey continued to talk, he had a lot to say, " Tea never gave up on me. I was always eaten her food, but she didn't care. You Mokuba were the youngest but the smartest. I thought it I stayed close it might rub off."

"Like hell," grumbled Seto.

"Big brother," wined Mokuba.

"It's ok, Mokuba, somebody has to be as ass, right! Tristan you had it all and then it was taken away. You gave me the power to hold on tight to my dream and never let it go. Yugi, well all my courage to fight for what I believie in came from you. You see it's more that the rings of the games. It's the rings in my heart that I treasure. I love you all." This time Tea took the stick and drew the circles in the sand box.

The night turned to day and one young man with perfectly flat iron hair, carried a torch down the center of town. At the end of his journey four friends, with hands joined together and hearts beating as one waited for the boy of the five rings to come home.

Oooooooooo

Reviews are most welcome. I have finished this story. Wow!!!! Sherabo crosses the finish line first.

Thanks for all the support and beta work, GeniusVamp.

Give a friend a hug and inspire a child to write. Love ya!!!!!

Triple thanks to those that have reviewed, alerts, and hits!!!!


End file.
